une martyr, une rencontre
by TearOfCookies
Summary: Smoker décide de recueillir une ado encore au lycée et cela va donner lieu à une rencontre. Résumé assez naze je l'accorde :/ Rating T pour la sécurité mais évolutif et sûrement M pour certain chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Yo ! C'est ma première fanfiction, alors même si les débuts sont un peu trébuchants et qu'il y a sûrement des fautes qui vous piqueront kes yeux, j'espère que vous passerez outre et que vous irez un peu plus loin :) Merci de me lire ^^

* * *

_**Disclamer**_ : Tout les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, mangaka de l'oeuvre One Piece. Mais le déroulement et le contexte m'appartiennent (à mwaaaaaa)

* * *

Encore une journée à rester debout en regardant les gens dépenser leur argent dans des vêtements. En même temps je l'avais choisis... Mais être agent de sécurité n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus trépidant comme métier contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser. Personnellement mon agence m'a « loué » à un centre commercial.  
Ô bonheur et joie que de rester à surveiller une ribambelle de gamines pré-pubères dilapider l'argent que leurs parents leur ont donné.  
M'enfin. Ça paye plutôt bien.  
Et non, mesdames et messieurs je n'ai pas choisis ce métier car j'en rêve depuis que je suis gosse mais bel et bien parce que ça paye bien. Et je ne suis pas payé à rêvasser. Je retournais donc à mes moutons. J'observais la foule, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année observais un rayon. Un homme d'une cinquantaine tentait de choisir un pantalon sous les remarques acerbes de ce qui semblait être sa femme :  
- Non, non, non. Ça ne va pas, regarde il n'est pas assez serré. Non ne revient pas encore avec celui ci ! Je t'ai déjà dis que la couleur n'allait pas.  
Je souris doucement face à ces remarques. Que voulez-vous ? On passe le temps comme on peut.

J'entendis des gloussements affreux. Je tournais la tête vers un groupe de cinq adolescentes, Une de ces jeunes filles avec des cheveux bleus était en train de crier en regardant une jupe, un peu trop courte à mon goût pour son âge, elle la voulait, je cite « ab-so-lu-meeeent ». Maintenant imaginez la avec une voix nasillarde et un ton de pimbêche. Oui, juste horrible pour mes pauvres tympans.  
Je souris en la voyant reposer l'article après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur son étiquette. Je détaillais le reste du groupe, une grande brune avec une frange et des boucles d'oreilles en formes de serpent qui riait à gorge déployée à chaque parole de la pimbêche. Il y avait aussi une adolescente en train de manger des biscuits qui avait, elle, une chevelure rose. C'était vraiment étrange cette mode de se colorer les cheveux à tort et à travers. Moi même ayant les cheveux blanc on me posait souvent la question et je devait alors expliquer que, non il ne s'agissait pas d'une intervention d'un coiffeur et que, non je ne savais pas non plus comment obtenir des cheveux aussi clairs.  
Je remarquais aussi, un peu plus à l'écart, une autre brune, quoiqu'un peu moins grande que la précédente. Elle semblait attendre que ça se passe, les bras croisés elle regardait une autre adolescente, celle-ci était blonde, et rien que pour ça, elle gagnait ma sympathie pour ne pas avoir maltraité sa chevelure. Cette dernière faisait l'aller-retour entre son amie qui semblait se dissocier du reste du groupe et du groupe lui-même puisque... La bleue ? Je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais étant donné qu'on dit bien «brune » ou « rousse » je décidais de l'appeler la bleue. Donc, on voyait la bleue ne cesser de l'appeler pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de tel ou tel vêtement. Trop heureuse d'être sollicitée, celle-ci accourait et s'empressait de donner son avis.

Une sonnerie retentit, je me tournais vers la sortie du magasin pour voir un jeune homme avec un air surpris collé au visage d'avoir déclenché le système d'anti-vol du magasin. Je m'approchais pour lui demander de repasser entre les portiques. Il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une erreur.  
Ennuyant à mourir ce travail je vous le dis.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Je fis de nouveau le trajet jusqu'aux portiques pour voir que c'était la jeune blonde qui les avait fait sonner. Je lui demandais la même chose qu'au jeune homme mais la sonnerie se déclencha à nouveau.  
-Mademoiselle je vais être obligé de regarder dans votre sac. Lui dis-je.  
Voyant cela, la bleue eu un air étrange et lui dit :  
- Bon... euh, nous on te laisse, on se rejoint au prochain magasin !  
-Ne parle pas à ma place Vivi, je reste avec Kalifa. Lui adressa la seconde brune d'un ton sec.  
La destinataire la regarda avec une mine de dégoût. -Comme tu voudras, Robin.  
Elle cracha Ce prénom.

Je demandais donc à la Brune et à la Blonde de venir avec moi dans un petit local au fond du magasin. Elles me suivirent et arrivés dans la petite pièce je pris le sac de la dénommée Kalifa pour l'ouvrir et y trouver ce que je n'aurais pas voulu y trouver. Je soulevais une jupe de son sac avec encore l'étiquette du magasin dessus. Me doutant, au vu de la taille sur le vêtement qui ne correspondait pas du tout, que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait pris. Je su tout de suite ce qu'il avait du se passer. J'avais déjà eu à faire à ce genre de cas.  
- Comment vous appelez vous toute les deux ? Voyant que son amie était trop choquée pour répondre ce fut la brune qui le fit à sa place :  
-Je m'appelle Robin et mon amie, Kalifa. Et je vous jure monsieur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais volée quelque chose et encore moins une jupe. Dit-elle d'un ton calme.  
Ce qui m'étonna d'ailleurs.  
-Bien, Moi c'est Hamaki Smoker, et je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre amie qui a volé ça. La taille ne lui correspond pas. Par contre j'ai vu une des jeunes filles qui vous accompagnait brandir cette jupe quelques minutes plutôt. Celle avec des cheveux bleus, et je suis sûr que sur les caméras de surveillance on verra que cette article à été glissé dans votre sac mademoiselle Kalifa.  
Voyant que la jeune blonde était au bord des larmes je lui posais maladroitement une main sur l'épaule  
-Hé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vous. Je n'appellerais même pas vos parents si cela peut vous rassurer.  
À ces mots elle releva les yeux. Ses larmes avaient fait place à un air plus sévère.  
-De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas réussi à les joindre, je suis émancipée. Son amie, Robin eu un petit sourire face à sa réflexion. Suite à cela, je les laissaient partir. Robin passa un bras par dessus les épaule de son amie Kalifa en sortant et je vis cette dernière se laisser aller. C'était toujours dur de devoir remettre en question une amitié.

J'avais enfin terminé ma journée de travail. Je me dirigeais vers le parking souterrain pour regagner ma voiture, une magnifique impala noire de 1967.  
C'était mon trésor.  
Alors forcément quand je vois quelqu'un assis contre MON véhicule, je vois un peu rouge. Même si cette personne semble frêle et paraît pleurer... Pleurer ? Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?  
Je m'approchais de la créature qui osait se frotter à mon bébé. je m'aperçut que c'était la jeune blonde de tout à l'heure. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si son amie qui était avec elle tout à l'heure était toujours là.  
Personne.  
Génial.

-Hey, morveuse ?  
Aucune réponse.  
Je n'allais pas me montrer aussi poli et gentil que dans le magasin.  
-Oï, tu es contre ma voiture là, bouge tes fesses et arrête de pleurer comme une fillette.  
Aucun mouvements.

C'était la fin de la journée, j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi, de manger et de me coucher. Et pour couronner le tout je n'avais plus de cigare. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver.  
J'arrivais près d'elle, elle était assise par terre les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et la tête enfouie entre ses bras.  
Sans ménagement, je la pris par le col de son pull pour la soulever.  
Merde.  
Elle me regardait, effrayée. Non c'était presque plus fort que ça.

Son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre inférieure saignait et son œil droit était à demi fermé. Elle se tenait le ventre en serrant son bras gauche contre elle, et ce, même si elle était en équilibre plutôt précaire puisqu'elle tenais sur la pointe des pieds, suspendue qu'elle était par sa capuche.  
-Fait chier. Ça va ?

-Si tu ne me répond pas, je ne peux pas t'aider.  
Voyant qu'elle gardait le même air sur le visage j'en déduisis qu'elle était en état de choc. Me rappelant qu'elle était émancipée et espérant que personne n'allait déclarer sa disparition et donc que je n'allais pas finir enfermé pour enlèvement de mineur. Je décidais, dans mon infinie bonté, de la prendre avec moi pour voir ce que je pourrais faire. De toute façon dans un parking je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Elle s'était laissée placer dans la voiture sans rien dire ni faire. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je la fit entrer dans mon appartement et s'asseoir sur la canapé. Je la regardais, j'allais avoir besoin de désinfecter certaines de ses blessures, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir cette gamine.

Elle tenait toujours son bras. Je remontais un coin de son pull pour voir qu'elle portait un T-shirt en dessous, ça allait me faciliter la tâche.  
-Bon écoute, je vais aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours dans la pharmacie. Pendant ce temps, tu va devoir enlever ton pull, juste ton pull pour que je puisse voir ton bras.  
J'avais vraiment du mal avec les gosses. Je parti chercher cette maudite trousse. Et une fois de retour je vis, avec soulagement, qu'elle avait ôté son sweet à capuche pour rester en t-shirt. Je commençais par regarder son bras. Heureusement il ne semblait pas que celui ci soit cassé. Mais ce que j'avais sous les yeux ne me plut pas pour autant.  
Je ne l'avais pas vu avec ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés mais une grande estafilade courrait le long de son bras bras gauche.  
Si je retrouvais celui qui avait fais ça...  
Je m'installais face à elle, tendis la main vers son bras mais elle le serra brusquement contre elle. Je la regardais et elle me retendis son bras. Je le pris le plus doucement possible.

La coupure n'était pas profonde, un bandage suffirait. Je le fis donc et m'occupait ensuite des bleus sur son visage. J'avais de la pommade pour qu'ils disparaissent plus rapidement. J'en appliquait sur ses deux pommettes, sa mâchoire et son front. Elle me fixait pendant que je m'occupais d'elle. J'appliquais de la glace sur son œil et elle eut enfin un sursaut de réaction puisqu'elle me pris le sac de glace et le tint elle même contre son visage.  
Malheureusement pour ses bleus sur les bras je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

J'étais fatigué et, maintenant, je voulais juste dormir. Je me rendis dans ma chambre et fis l'état des lieux. Je changeais les draps, rangeais mes affaires en les fourrant dans un placard et retrouvais au passage des vêtements d'un ancienne conquête. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir se changer. Une fois la pièce rendue présentable, je put l'installer dedans.  
-Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi on dirait, même pas en état de me dire où tu habite. Je vais te laisser ma chambre et je dormirais dans le canapé. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas. J'ai laissé des vêtements sur une chaise, ils sont pour toi.  
Je me forçais à sourire mais cela ne dut donner qu'une vague grimace. Elle était entrée dans la chambre et regardait autour d'elle. Elle semblait plus animée et cela me fit en quelque sorte plaisir. Elle s'assit sur le lit et me regarda. Je ne compris pas tout de suite.

-Ah oui excuse moi, je te laisse.  
-Merci.

* * *

Woilàààà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review négative ou pas, constructive ou pas ça fait toujours plaisirs de savoir que quelqu'un lit ce que vous faites :)


	2. Chapter 2

Secoooond chapitre :) Merchi merchi

_**Disclamer:**_Le même que pour le précédent chapitre :)

* * *

-KALIFA ! Dépêche toi, tu va être encore en retard ! Et je te préviens, je ne me ferais pas encore passer pour ton oncle.

Cela faisait deux semaines que je l'avais ramassée sur le parking. Le lendemain, elle était repartie chez elle. Mais elle était revenue quelques jours plus tard, encore en piteux état. Il me semble qu'elle avait autant de bleus que la dernière fois. Cette fois ci elle n'était pas amorphe et presque insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour. Non elle avait sonné à ma porte en larme et en ne cessant de regarder derrière elle. Voyant cela je l'avait fais entrer sans un mot. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit.

-Ils m'ont suivis jusque chez moi. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fais avant, c'était toujours quelque part où personne ne pouvait les voir. Même chez moi je ne peux même plus m'échapper.

-Pourquoi et qui ? Demandais-je simplement.

Elle leva la tête vers moi.

-Je ne vous connais pas monsieur. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous, vous m'avez déjà sauvé. Pourquoi ? Juste parce que. Ça se passe comme ça tout les ans. Les étudiant les plus populaires choisissent quelqu'un, l'intègre au groupe, lui font avoir accès aux soirées et cetera. En échange cet élève sert de défouloir, de punching-ball. L'élève n'a pas le choix. Si il refuse, sa vie devient un enfer, pire que si il accepte de devenir le bouc émissaire. Une année, un élève à essayé de refuser mais les élèves ont commencés à ignorer ceux qui était proche de lui et certains se faisait même harceler.

Il y eu un long silence. Je la regardait sans rien dire, tirant sur mes deux cigares. Un nuage de fumée commençait à se former au plafond, j'allais devoir ouvrir ma fenêtre, sinon la propriétaire allait encore se plaindre de l'odeur.

- Si tu restes, tu participes et tu dois respecter quelques règles. Dans cet appartement, on se dit tout, cela vaut aussi pour moi. On ne feignasse pas et ta chambre devra toujours être en bon état. Enfin, je compte sur toi pour tes résultats scolaires.

C'est ainsi que démarra ma cohabitation avec une adolescente.  
Et cette adolescente avait la mauvaise habitude d'être en retard. Je ne sais pas comment elle se débrouille. Elle se lève à l'heure, ne passe pas énormément de temps sous la douche. Seulement, une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, elle s'enferme dans la pièce qu'on avait aménagé pour elle puisqu'elle passe maintenant plus de temps dans mon appartement.  
Je crois qu'elle ne le fait pas seulement pour fuir ces harceleurs mais parce qu'elle à aussi besoin de compagnie. Elle revient quelques jours avec des bleus mais cela semble aller mieux. Elle ne veut jamais que j'entre dans son établissement Ah si, une fois je suis rentré avec elle.

Elle était encore en retard, et cette fois mademoiselle à tenu à ce que je l'accompagne. Au début je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi, mais quand nous somme arrivés devant un surveillant, j'avais cru avoir une attaque quand elle s'était accroché à mon bras et avait dit avec un grand sourire :

-Excusez moi monsieur, mais nous avons eu un problème de voiture ce matin, c'est

pour ça que je suis en retard.  
Celui à qui elle s'adressait me regarda avec suspicion.

-Et vous êtes... ?

-C'est mon oncle ! Répondit Kalifa me prenant de court.  
Elle me regarda ensuite, me faisant ce regard de chien battu dont elle avait le secret.

-Oui, excusez nous, un petit malin c'est amusé à crever un de mes pneus et j'ai du le remplacer avant de pouvoir partir.

Le surveillant lui signa un papier pour qu'elle puisse aller en cours et j'eus le temps de lui chuchoter que pour la peine elle serait de corvée de vaisselle pendant une semaine.

Kalifa descendit 2 minutes après que je l'ai appelé, comme d'habitude. Et toujours comme d'habitude, elle était vêtue de son sempiternelle pull large et d'un jean foncé avec des ourlets aux bas des jambes. Aucun bijoux excepté un bracelet en cuir brun à son poignet droit.  
Une fois arrivée devant la porte, on sorti en vitesse et prîmes ma voiture pour filer au lycée.

-Dis, je pourrais la conduire, un jour, l'impala ?

-Si tu touches à ma voiture je te tranche les deux mains gamine.

-Rooh, T'es pas drôle.

Elle fit semblant de bouder mais je vis un léger sourire s'épanouir malgré tout.  
Nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment et elle descendit de la voiture pour y entrer.

- Ce soir c'est ton tour de cuisiner ! Lui lançais-je en la voyant soupirer.  
Mais elle se reprit très vite et me sourit :

- Alors se sera des spaghettis bolognaise !

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Cette fille devrait prendre des leçons de cuisine, tous ce qu'elle savait faire c'était des pâtes !  
Une fois que je ne la vis plus, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. Mon agence m'avais retiré du magasin dans lequel je travaillais parce que ce dernier c'était plaint du fait que j'ai laissé partir une jeune fille alors que cette dernière avait un article du magasin dans son sac. J'en avais profité pour prendre des vacances. Après tout, j'ai assez sur mon compte bancaire pour me permettre ça.  
Je sorti de ma voiture pour marcher un peu. Peut-être que je réussirai à voir qui emmerdait Kalifa et que je réussirai aussi à les choper pour leur... Euh et bien, pour leur parler que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus ?...  
Je me baladais tranquillement sur le trottoir, pris dans mon blouson un cigare, cherchait dans mes poche un briquet... Merde. Ou qu'il est ? Rooh, fais chier. Je cherchais du regard quelqu'un pouvant me sauver. Il devait bien y avoir au moins une personne ayant du feu avec le nombre de lycéens fumeurs qu'on trouvait aujourd'hui. Je croisais les yeux d'un homme, brun en train de tirer sur une cigarette. Je m'avançais donc vers lui lorsque je vis un autre homme, lui blond s'approcher du brun. Je me stoppais, ne voulant pas déranger. Ils étaient sur le trottoir opposé au mien. je m'adossais à un muret pour les observer. Le premier homme se détourna de moi lorsqu'il sentit la main du blond sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Abel demanda -t-il d'un ton sec.

Je le détaillais, il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient à la mâchoire et des tâche de rousseur lui parsemaient les pommettes et le nez. Il semblait faire à peu près la même taille que moi. Ce n'était sûrement pas un lycéen. Son vis à vis, lui avec des cheveux blonds très clairs, presque blanc et assez court, plus que les miens. Il semblait plus jeune que lui.

-Allez, Ace. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne compte pas vraiment me laisser n'est-ce pas ?

Le blondinet dit tout cela d'un ton mielleux affreux.

-Faudra te faire à l'idée mon vieux. J'avais été clair depuis le début, je ne cherche pas de relation c'était pour passer le temps. Je préfère arrêter là.

- Tu peux pas me laisser.

Blondie avait l'air de vraiment s'accrocher. Pauvre petit. Mais son ton vaniteux m'empêchait d'avoir toute compassion pour lui. Je me contentais donc de sourire doucement face au désarrois du second homme qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'on puisse le lâcher.

-Si je peux. Répondit le brun.

Là il me jeta un coup d'œil, c'était le troisième depuis le début de leur dispute et le blond commençait à le remarquer aussi. Il reprit :

-Si je peux et là, tu vois, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

Je le vis s'avancer vers moi, la surprise me clouant sur place je ne bougeais pas. Il traversa la route en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et arriva à mon côté. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou en m'embrassant bruyamment la joue en murmurant en passage :

-J'm'appelle Ace et si tu joues le jeu, je te paye le repas et te prête mon briquet.

L'idée d'un repas gratuit et de pouvoir enfin allumer mon cigare me séduisit et je décidais de l'aider. Il faut avouer que je voulais aussi voir comment cela allait finir. La matinée pouvait devenir intéressante finalement.  
Je passait donc un bras sur ses épaules pendant qu'il m'enlaçait la taille. Le blond était trop choqué pour répondre. Quoique... Il ne fallait pas parler trop vite.

-Salaud, t'es qu'une merde. De toute façon Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.  
Sur cette tirade pitoyable il tourna les talons et entra à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire.

Je retirais mon bras du brun pour lui demander :

- Un peu jeune pour toi si il est au lycée non ? Tu m'passe ton briquet.

-Ahah, t'es direct toi. Tiens pour le feu, et non c'est pas un étudiant. Nous somme tout les deux surveillants dans ce lycée.

Je faillit m'étouffer en entendant ça. Il faisait parti du lycée de Kalifa. La matinée pourrais décidément était plus intéressante encore que je le pensais.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer**_** :** Ideeeem

* * *

Ace était heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à larguer Abel, ce mec était devenu d'une vanité sans borne. Et sentimental aussi. Berk. Si il lui avait proposé de se voir, c'était juste pour tirer un coup de temps en temps mais il était devenu jaloux et insupportable au travail.  
Pour le brun, Smoker avait représenté une véritable porte de sortie, heureusement qu'il avait accepter de l'aider. En même temps, il lui avait proposé un repas gratuit ! Qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferai pas pour un repas gratuit ? Il pensait à ça en engloutissant son repas pendant que le blanc le fixait en réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet de Kalifa.  
En voyant ça, Ace décida de le dérider un peu en le taquinant :

-Dis, tu dis de moi mais que faisait tu devant un lycée Hamaki-kun ? Tu les prend au berceau ou tu accompagnais ta fille comme un bon papa poule ?

Smoker était vexé.

-Je ne suis pas si vieux ! Et je n'ai pas de gosse non plus.  
Le brun était amusé de ses réaction et voulu continuer à en savoir plus.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisait devant un lycée ? Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.  
Pendant que le blanc répondait , Ace le détailla. Il était plus grand que lui, indubitablement, et paraissait aussi plus musclé. Bien que lui-même n'ai rien à lui envier bien qu'il se cacha sous des vêtement plutôt amples.

-J'ai récupéré un chien mouillé couvert de bleus et entaillé au bras sur un parking contre ma voiture. Ce chiot n'a pas vraiment de famille et, depuis quelque temps, elle vit chez moi. Quelques jours, elle rentre du lycée avec de nouvelles blessures mais ne veut jamais me dire qui lui les a faites.

Il y eu un moment de silence, Portgas arrêta de manger, reposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et regarda celui qui lui faisait face. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris d'entendre qu'un élève se faisait battre dans l'enceinte du lycée. Seulement ils n'arrivaient jamais à le protéger et à pouvoir inculper ceux qui faisait ça.

-Nous ne savons pas non plus qui ils sont. Tout les ans nous voyons un adolescent prit pour cible. Tout les ans nous le voyons meurtrit et décliner petit à petit dans l'année. Kalifa... Kalifa est d'une rare joie de vivre, et c'est la seule qui ai réussi à rester la tête hors de l'eau aussi longtemps. J'ai du respect pour cette gosse.

-Moi aussi. Et je veux trouver ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'aider ?

-Tu as l'air très attaché à cette gamine. Bien sûr que vais aider, cela pourrait abolir cette espèce de tradition instaurée dans cet établissement.

Cela raisonnait comme une simple constatation pas comme une interrogation. Hamaki ne pris donc pas la peine d'y répondre.  
Le sujet était clos mais jeta tout de même un froid. Ils firent tout de même en sorte de réanimer ce repas et finirent pas découvrir qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ils finirent par rire ensemble en parlant de leur propre année d'étude et des conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire. Ils sortirent du restaurant à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Ace ne travaillait pas, c'était son après midi de congé. En plus de sortir de ce restaurant tard, ils passèrent de reste de l'après-midi dans un bar à discuter et rire à tout bout de champs.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, toute la classe s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. C'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée, en plus c'était vendredi et tout le monde était pressé de pouvoir rentrer.  
Kalifa et Robin firent de même, bien que Robin le fit plus calmement. Kalifa faillit tomber en voulant se précipiter hors de la classe. Ce soir elle mangeait chez Smoker et elle était de cuisine ! Elle se demandait si il voudrait bien que Robin vienne manger. Devait-elle lui demander la permission ? Après tout, ce n'était pas son père mais... mais une sorte de colocataire ? Oui plus un colocataire qui lui servait de grand frère. Oui c'est ça ! C'était un grand frère adoptif.  
Contente de sa définition, Kalifa sortit par la porte au bout du couloir pour sortir dans la cour et rejoindre le parking.

Robin partie devant pour aller chercher sa moto pendant que la bonde faisait un détour par les casiers pour aller chercher les deux casques. Elle ne savait pas comment Robin faisait pour deviner à chaque fois qu'elle aurait besoin d'un casque supplémentaire pour elle.  
Kalifa arriva au casier et se battit avec son cadenas lorsqu'elle entendit des rires familiers se diriger vers elle. Elle tenta de se cacher tant bien que mal en se répétant inlassablement la même litanie « non, non, non, non, non, non... »

-Oh ! Regardez qui essaye de nous échapper ! Si c'est pas notre petite Kalifa.

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, il était de taille moyenne et brun, il portait ses long cheveux attachés dans son dos en une sorte de queue de cheval qui se divisait en plusieurs boules de cheveux. Il avait également une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche et, malgré, son âge un petit bouc sur son menton. Il était accompagné de deux autre adolescents, Ener un blond au cheveux courts égocentrique et César un espèce de taré fou de sciences. Ce fut Ener qui repris la parole en bloquant toute retraite à Kalifa en écrasant une de ses grandes mains à côté de la tête de la jeune fille :

-Bah alors, c'est pas très gentil d'essayer de nous éviter comme ça.  
César rit et se rire fit remonter des frissons le long du dos de la blonde.

-S'il vous plaît, laisser moi partir. Juste cette fois, c'est vendredi et je dois rentrer chez moi.

Un coup dans le ventre. Elle se plie en deux, essaye d'ouvrir la bouche mais on la prend et on la traîne jusqu'au parking.  
Une fois arrivé là-bas, c'est la pluie. Ça tombe de partout, un coup dans la mâchoire, les dents qui claquent. Un dans l'épaule et les dents se resserrent même si la mâchoire est encore douloureuse. Un coup dans la tête et elle perd le compte, se laisse aller.  
Elle ne voit pas Robin, à l'angle d'un muret qui fait demi-tour rapidement pour courir. Elle courrait à en perdre le souffle jusqu'à pousser le porte d'un bar et s'avancer vers le fond de la salle pour trouver deux hommes en train de discuter, l'un brun en train de rire à gorge déployée et l'autre en train de fumer tranquillement un cigare su la chaise à côté.  
Vite, vite, il fallait faire vite. D'habitude, ils n'y allaient pas si fort et, c'était triste à dire, il se passaient le tour. Là Kalifa était à terre, avec trois hommes sur elle.

-Smoker-san ! Portgas-san ! C'est Kalifa, sur le parking, vite ! Dit-elle en respirant lourdement.

Les deux hommes se levèrent comme un seul et se précipitèrent hors du bar en laissant un billet sur le comptoir. Tout les trois arrivèrent sur place en quelques minutes et là ils virent enfin qui s'amusait à brutaliser les élèves. D'autres personnes s'étaient jointes à la partie, Ener, Jabura et César continuaient se qu'ils avaient commencé pendant que Vivi filmait et riait avec Hancock et que Bonney mangeait une part de flan.  
Ce spectacle horrifia Smoker qui se rua littéralement sur les trois ados.

Il empoigna Jabura par les cheveux et le tira si fort en arrière qu'il tomba. César fut projeté comme un fétu de paille deux mètres plus loin pendant qu'Ener tentait de reculer mais en vain puisqu'il se retrouva par terre, les dents dans la poussière en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tout ce passa très rapidement.  
Ace arriva derrière Vivi, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il lui fit un sourire et fait peur aux morts et lui pris son portable :

-Mademoiselle, les téléphones portables sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Je me vois donc contraint de vous le confisquer.

Il ne manqua pas en passa du lui tordre le poignet. Elle émit un glapissement en sentant la torsion imprimée à son articulation.  
-Et vous ! Jewerly et Hancock ! Vous me suivez jusqu'au bureau de la principale, cela vaut aussi pour vous Nefertari.

-Hamaki, je te laisse t'occuper de Kalifa et Robin pendant que j'emmène ces trois la.  
Smoker se retourna vers la jeune fille à terre, Robin était agenouillée à côté d'elle et lui parlait. Il se rapprocha pour voir que Kalifa ne répondait pas, elle avait les yeux ouverts mais ne répondait pas. Il pris son téléphone, et faillit le lâcher dans la précipitation, pour appeler les urgences.

La camion arriva, les cinq minutes qui s'écoulèrent pendant leur attente leur paru être des années. Smoker et Robin montèrent dans le camion de l'ambulancier. Smoker après avoir inventé u mensonge comme quoi il était un parent et que Robin était sa fille. Décidément il était en train de se construire une grande famille... 

* * *

Une pitite review ? *.*  
Non ? :( *va chercher la corde*


	4. Chapter 4

Le même _**disclamer** _que les autres chapitre :)

Ah et une petite précision :D : J'ai choisis, comme prénom pour Smoker, Hamaki parce que c'est comme ça qu'on dit cigare en japonais :p

* * *

Il se passa une semaine avant que les médecins ne consentirent à laisser Kalifa sortir de l'hôpital. Une semaine pendant laquelle il se passa plusieurs événements.

D'abord, les délinquants qui avaient fait subir à Kalifa milles tourments en prirent pour leur grade et encore, le terme est faible. Il s'avéra que les parents de deux des élèves tentèrent d'user de leur influence pour éviter à leurs enfants d'être inquiétés. Ces deux adolescents n'étant autres que ceux qui semblaient être les meneurs, Vivi Nefertari et Jabura Urufu*****. Seulement, c'est sans compter sur l'identité de la principale, Nami Mikan**-Portgas. Sœur de Portgas D. Ace. Et oui, dur d'essayer de soudoyer une personne alors que c'est son frère même qui témoigne contre les étudiants.  
Boa Hancock, Jewerely Bonney, Ener kaminari***, Ceasar Clown, Jabura Urufu et Vivi Nefertari furent expulsés du lycée.  
Bien sûr ce ne fut pas tout, ils furent aussi envoyés en maison de correction. Les garçons écopèrent de trois mois et les filles d'un et demi puisqu'elles n'avaient pas participé physiquement à l'agression mais qu'elles ne lui avaient quand même pas porté secours et avaient même filmé la scène.

Ensuite, quand Kalifa revint au lycée, les élèves l'accueillirent d'abord avec réserve. Mais, quand ils apprirent qu'en quelque sorte grâce à elle ceux qui martyrisait certains élèves, car si il y en avait un qui était choisis pour en supporter plus que les autres, ce n'est pas pour cela que les autres étaient tranquilles pour autant, il devinrent plus chaleureux. Le reste de l'année se passera donc sûrement sans encombre pour elle et Smoker n'en était que plus heureux et rassuré.

Enfin, même si ce danger était écarté, Hamaki accompagnait encore de temps en temps Kali pour les cours et puis, cela lui permettait de discuter avec Ace. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs rapporté tout ce qu'il voyait concernant la protégée d'Hamaki durant les premiers jours. Enfin il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille en question soit venue le menacer

-Si tu continue de me suivre partout où je, vais et de m'espionner comme ça, je te jure que je vais voir Abel en lui disant que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui. Pas la peine de faire une tête comme ça. Tu sais, tout le lycée pratiquement est au courant que vous êtes sortis ensemble et plusieurs filles on entendus votre dispute devant le portail. Je suis sûre qu'il sera trèèèèèèèès heureux de savoir que tu penses à lui absolument tout le temps. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un air angélique.

Le visage décomposé, Ace avait arrêté de la surveiller.

Hamaki Smoker se faisait plaisirs, et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. C'est vrai, avec tout cette agitation dernièrement il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se détendre. Et c'était bien pour se détendre qu'il était ce soir dans ce bar. Et il comptait bien en profiter, de plus Kali dormait chez Robin se soir puisqu'on était samedi...

l'ambiance était assez calme, l'un des point pour lesquels Hamaki aimait cet endroit. Aucune musique assourdissante ne venait vous vriller les tympans et aucun inconnu ne venait se coller à vous par surprise.  
Évidemment, il n'était pas là pour rentrer tranquillement chez lui seul. Il espérait bien passer une nuit agréable.  
Il passa le début de la soirée à discuter avec une jeune femme blonde. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de discussion et répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses et avait une propension à glousser plus souvent qu'il ne le fallait. Cela l'agaça rapidement et il pris congé.  
Il s'intéressa ensuite à un homme brun d'à peu près son âge mais il désespéra en se rendant compte que ce dernier était déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Décidément, la chance ne lui souriait pas se soir. Il quittait le bar après avoir réglé ses consommations, d'ailleurs il avait pas mal bu ce soir. Il regagna sa voiture ne marchant pas vraiment droit mais pas vraiment de travers non plus, il s'accorda un nouveau cigare mais se rendit vite compte qu'il avait encore perdu son briquet. Ayant prévu cette éventualité hier, il avait placé une boîte d'allumette dans la poche de son pantalon et partit donc à se recherche. Il se stoppa pour se souvenir qu'il avait changer de pantalon de matin et avait mis l'autre à laver... Superbe.  
Il regarda autour de lui comme il faisait d'habitude pour trouver quelqu'un qui aurait du feu. Dans l'obscurité, il aperçu un point incandescent. Un bout de cigarette sur laquelle on tire. Il se dirigea alors vers cette personne, titubant un peu plus, pour lui demander son feu.

Cette personne lui tendit son briquet avec un petit sourire, s'amusant de la situation et de ne pas être reconnu.  
Smoker s'adossa à une voiture en tentant d'actionner la molette du briquet de ses doigts gours. Voyant sa maladresse, l'inconnu le lui pris des mains et lui alluma son cigare.

-Bah alors mon vieux, t'aurais pas pris quelques verres de trop ce soir ? C'est Kalifa qui va être contente de te voir rentrer comme ça... Dit-il d'un ton rieur.

Reconnaissant la voix, le fumeur de cigare releva la tête.

-Ace... Kali dors chez Robin ce soir. Je venais chercher un peu de compagnie pour la soirée.

L'alcool délie parfois les langues et on a tendance à s'en rendre compte un peu tard. Ace en profita.

-Et alors ? Tu as trouvé ?

Hamaki grommela.

-Non.

Le brun eu un petit sourire, et eu une idée lumineuse qui ne plairait sûrement pas à l'ex-agent de sécurité. Mais le plaisir de voir sa tête lorsqu'ils arriveraient était trop tentant. Ace allait bien s'amuser.

-Aller viens je t'emmène quelque part ou tu auras peut-être plus de chance.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son partenaire et le fit monter dans sa voiture. Il farfouilla un instant entre les deux sièges avant pour trouver un thermos qu'il tendit au blanc. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Café. Répondit-il simplement.

Hamaki ouvrit le récipient et but silencieusement, le liquide chaud se répandant délicieusement dans sa gorge.

Il arrivèrent assez vite jusqu'à l'endroit où Ace voulait emmener Smoker. Et en découvrant où il était rendu, ce dernier étouffa un juron dans sa barbe inexistante. Une foutue boîte de nuit. L'endroit même qu'il avait le plus de mal à supporter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il fut entraîné à l'intérieur. Comme il le redoutait, la musique était forte et la foule dense.  
Ace l'entraîna, ou plutôt le traîna jusqu'au bar.

-Allons décrispes-toi un peu mon vieux ! On dirait que je viens de te forcer à avaler de l'huile de foie de morue.

Le brun avança ses mains vers la chemise de son vis à vis pour la déboutonner de deux boutons.

-Là ! Tu fais moins décalé, c'est déjà ça. Dis tu penses pouvoir décrocher un mot dans l'heure qui suit ou je vais devoir me taper un mec aussi silencieux qu'un cadavre toute la soirée ?

Hamaki lui jeta une œillade assassine mais daigna tout de même répondre.

-Je suis à moitié certain que tu savais que je n'allais pas aimer cet endroit. Et c'est grâce à la moitié incertaine que je n'ai pas encore mis les voiles.

Smoker eut une idée. Oui c'était pas souvent mais là, pour une fois, elle lui semblait bonne. Au moins, elle lui permettrait de faire d'un pierre, deux coup. Premièrement, de s'amuser un peu. Deuxièmement, de se donner une autre chance de réussir ce pourquoi il était sortit ce soir.

-Donc, si tu ne veux pas que m'en aille dans la minute qui suit, donne moi envie de rester.

Tout cela dit avec un sourire carnassier bien sûr.  
D'abord surpris, Ace se dit ensuite qu'il n'allait pas se laisser avoir comme ça et qu'il pourrait retourner, à nouveau, la situation à son avantage.  
Il alpagua la barman et lui adressa quelques mots suivit d'un billet.

-Ça marche mais d'abord, on va boire un p'tit verre. Une spécialité de la maison, tu vas voir c'est extra.

On posa deux verres devant eux. Ils n'étaient pas bien grand et contenaient tout les deux un liquide orange.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis saisirent les verres et les burent d'un trait. Ceci dit, le blanc n'avait pas calculé qu'il avait déjà bu et qu'apparemment Ace n'avait pas ingurgité la même dose d'alcool que lui. Le monde vacilla un peu avant de reprendre sa consistance normale. Et le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer ce que Smoker ressentait.

La soirée allait sûrement être très intéressante. Prochain défi : réussir à emmener Hamaki sur la piste de danse.

Smoker reprit bien vite son aplomb habituel et commençait à en avoir marre de se faire avoir. Nan mais ça allait bien oui ! Très bien si Ace voulait le faire tourner en bourrique, lui aussi voulait jouer. Et merde à la fin, il était sortit pour trouver une coup d'un soir dans un bar tranquille et il se retrouvait dans une boîte de nuit pleine de jeunes en sueur... Attend, ça ça pouvait aller dans sa direction. Il trouverait sûrement quelqu'un ici. Cette idée lui remonta le moral et il en oublia presque qu'il était venu accompagné.

Ace crut qu'il allait avaler sa langue quand il vit Hamaki se lever de lui même pour se diriger là où tout le monde dansait. Il se ressaisit en voyant la marche peu sûr avec laquelle il avançait. Il l'observa un moment, il ne détonnait pas trop avec le reste de la foule en jean délavé qui lui tombait sur les hanches et avec sa chemise bleue foncée. Tout en sobriété et en classe. Ace pensait que Smoker devrait vraiment sortir plus souvent. En tout cas avec lui.

Il décida de le rejoindre sur la piste de danse quand il vit un rouquin ce coller à son partenaire et danser de manière très suggestive. Et Hamaki n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable, il mit très vite une main sur la hanche du nouveau venu pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Le dos du roux se trouvait contre le torse du fumeur de cigare et Ace décida de participer un peu, après tout c'était lui qui avait amené Smoker ici. Il se dirigea vers le couple sur la piste, il n'eut aucun mal à les repérer, il arriva devant le rouquin et se fut à son tour de se coller contre lui, cette fois face à face. Mais Ace n'était pas très partageur et il se pencha lentement vers l'oreille de celui qui se trouvait au milieu

-Je suis désolé mais je ne prête pas.

Le roux ne compris même pas ce qui se passa qu'il se retrouva éjecté une mètre plus loin.

Smoker ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il se retrouvais seul, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

La musique pulsait et la fumée rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus irréelle. L'alcool n'aidait pas Hamaki à garder les idées claires. En même temps à quoi bon penser ? Il était ici pour s'amuser et prendre du bon temps.

Pour sa part, Ace en profitait au maximum. Il était à présent pratiquement scotché à celui qui lui faisait face. Tout les deux balançant leurs hanches en cadences identiques. La température grimpa rapidement et bientôt on put les voir en train de s'embrasser, Ace passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Smoker pour qu'il lui autorise l'accès ce que ce dernier fit sans attendre. Commença alors un ballet ou chacun essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Il prirent un taxi puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état de prendre le volant et que tout les deux avaient les mains occupées. Ne me demandez ps pourquoi, vous devez bien avoir une petite idée non ? Franchement...

La voiture s'arrêta non loin de l'appartement de Smoker. Ils allaient chez lui à cause de Nami qui hébergeait Ace et qui donc se trouvait en ce moment même à leur appartement.

Il arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement de Smoker. Il n'avaient pas beaucoup de patience ces deux là et après s'être retenu pendant 10 longues minutes dans le taxi il se pressèrent contre le mur avant même de rentrer dans l'appartement, Ace entre le mur et Smoker. Et le brun, même si il était bloqué contre le mur glissa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Hamaki pour effleurer sa peau.

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.

-Smo... Okaaaaay, je crois que je vais rentrer à l'intérieur.

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui se ferme.  
Et la voix d'un homme aux cheveux blanc se fit entendre.

-Et merde.

Ça résumait bien la situation.

* * *

*** **J'ai choisi Urufu comme nom de famille pour Jabura, ce mot signifie « loup » j'ai préféré urufu à Ōkami car ce dernier à une connotation divine ce que je me voyais mal associer à Jabura dans ce contexte x) woilàààà c'était l'explication qui sert à rieeeeeeen :3 Mais j'aime vous cultiver mes amis. (en disant ceci, l'auteur n'insinue en aucun cas que vous êtes inculte. De plus si ce qu'elle a dit est faux elle se sentira très con)

**** **Mikan = Mandarine.

***** **Kaminari = éclair ( Et je vous jure que si c'est faux je me tire une balle, j'en ai chier à trouver le bon mot qui aurait la bonne signification T-T )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre ciiiiiinq, oui je me sens obligé de vous l'annoncer à chaque début de chapitre. Et alors ? Un problème avec ça ? *sors sont couteau* Non ? Bon très bien :)

Le _**disclamer**_ identique aux précédents chapitres

Mention spéciale à **Chesca-Shan **qui m'a posté une review pour chaque chapitre ! Pas moins ! J'vous jure ça fout du baume au cœur et ça surmotive aussi :)  
Et à **Shouplle **m'a aussi laisser un p'tit message :3

Cookiiiiiiiies

* * *

Non sérieusement, vous ça vous ferai quoi de voir votre presque-père-adoptif-accessoirement_oncle en train d'embrasser, ah et aussi de se faire tripoter, par un surveillant de votre lycée ? Rien ? Bah moi franchement ça m'choque un peu voyez. Hein comment ça chui homophobe ? Ha mais pas du tout mes p'tits amis, mais alors vous êtes loin du compte. Si on me demandais de choisir le thème du bal de fin d'année ce serai Gay priiiiiide. Comment ça personne ne voudrait venir ? J'leur ai pas demandé la permission ils viennent et puis c'est tout.  
J'mégare un peu là.  
Donc, un surveillant et un colocataire dans un couloir devant notre porte à batifoler et moi qui débarque. Si vous aviez vu la tête d'Hamaki, ah ah c'était tordant. J'vous jure que si je pouvais encore avoir ce résultat je ferais n'importe quelle conneries. Oui, même si ça me mettais encore de corvée de vaisselle pour une semaine. Promis.  
Quoi ? Vous avez pas encore remarqué que j'étais maître dans l'art de la digression ? Tant pis pour vous, fallait faire attention.

Ah j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je souris en me demandant ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir trouver comme explication. Je devrais peut-être faire cuire du pop-corn...

-Tu n'es pas censé être chez Robin ce week-end à faire un exposé ou je sais plus trop quoi ?

Si j'avais voulu des précisions sur l'incident du couloir j'en aurais pas eu pour mon argent on dirait. Tandis qu'il me parlait je sentis les effluves d'alcool m'atteindre. Si il pensait que j'allais lâcher le morceau comme ça...

- « L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération ». Dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Je suis revenue à la maison parce que les parents de Robin se sont mis à se disputer et qu'elle m'a dit de rentrer chez moi et qu'on se verrai demain.

Je le vis soupirer. Bah ouis je venais de foutre en l'air ses plans du soir. Et quels plans ! Je suis sûr que même Robin ne l'avait même pas vu venir celle là.  
Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Tu sais parler l'humain ? Parce que là, j'ai pas compris...

Il me regarda noir. Ouuuh il est pas content là, vous pensez que je devrais me mettre à courir. Et puis pourquoi il est énervé ? C'est lui qui débarque sans faire attention si il y a quelqu'un à l'appartement.  
Oui, ceci est de la totale mauvaise foie, mais j'ai toujours raison sachez-le.

-C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Moi j'ai rien fais. Alors comme ça toi et Portgas ? ...Hein.

Ces yeux s'arrondirent. Ça aussi ça valait la peine d'être revenue. Oh, j'imaginais, et si j'étais revenu demain matin au lieu de ce soir ? Pris en flag qu'ils aurait étés tous les deux. J'aurais pu prendre des photos pour les faire chanter... Adieu la corvée de vaisselle !

-Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude gamine.

-Dis c'est pas toi qui avait dit « pas de mensonge dans cet appartement » ? Je crois me souvenir que si hein, après si tu veux pas tout me dire, je suis sûr que Nami sera contente de savoir que, Ô mon Dieu, un de ses surveillants qui est, de plus, son frère à choqué les petits yeux innocents d'une élève juste devant son appartement.

Je devais sûrement être en train d'arboré mon plus beau sourire, celui qui me donne une tête d'ange incapable de tout acte malicieux.

Smoker croyait rêver. Non mais cette ado se payait royalement sa tête. Et en beauté. Mais où sont ses parents, qu'on leur apprenne à élever une gosse correctement! Quoiqu'il aurait pu aussi les féliciter pour avoir pondu une gamine avec autant de caractère, il aurait juste voulu qu'elle ne s'en serve pas contre lui. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu se laisser harceler comme ça aussi longtemps...

-T'es yeux sont sûrement tout sauf innocent, et je tiens à préciser que cette rencontre était totalement fortuite.

En plus il était fière de sa réponse. Kalifa se mis à rire doucement

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda Hamaki.

-Tu veux dire que tu as croisé mon surveillant de lycée dans la rue et que tu l'a ramené devant l'appartement pour l'embrasser joyeusement contre un mur ?

Celle là, il l'avais pas vu venir. La jeune fille était maintenant pliée en deux de rire. Ahah c'était trop bon, elle l'avait eu. Et là il ne pouvais plus rien dire. Elle commençais à essayer de se calmer lorsque Smoker s'empara d'un coussin traînant sur le canapé pour le jeter sur elle, la surprise passée, elle se releva, pris le coussin, sauta majestueusement et écrasa le dit coussin sur le visage de celui qui n'avait pas prévu une riposte aussi rapide.  
S'en suivit une bataille rageuse qui fit quelques bleus et épuisa deux grands gamins.

De son côté Ace était frustré et... gêné ? Oui certainement un peu.  
Frustré parce que, vous l'avez deviné, kalifa les avaient interrompus alors que ça commençais sérieusement à être trèèès intéressant. Et puis aussi un peu parce que, venu en taxi, il allait devoir se taper tout le chemin a pied pour retrouver sa caisse ! Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, c'est qu'il embrassait bien ce fumeur de cigares. Et puis ça avait quand même été assez distrayant de l'emmener dans une boîte de nuit, il en entendrait sûrement parler lundi lorsqu'il accompagnerait Kalifa au lycée.  
Ce n'était pas la seule chose dont il entendrait d'ailleurs parler. Kalifa les avait quand même surpris tout les deux, et elle l'avait sûrement reconnu aussi. Il venait de lui donner un autre moyen de chantage qu'Abel sous la main. Elle allait lui rabattre les oreilles longtemps avec ça.

Tient d'ailleurs, en parlant d'Abel... et si il allait le voir ce soir ? Non parce que, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir avec Hamaki. Il examina l'idée un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir ou entendre parler du blond. Pas après cette soirée avec Smoker.

Il préférait passer la soirée avec sa sœur Nami. Et pour ceux qui les connaissaient depuis longtemps, c'était évident qu'Abel devait être vraiment chiant pour qu'il préfère sa sœur. C'est un fait aussi sûr que E=mc². Quoi ? Ça vous étonne qu'il connaisse Einstein ? Mais tout le monde connaît Einstein. Faut pas le prendre pour un abrutit non plus.

C'est ainsi qu'Ace se décida à rentrer à son appartement. Enfin l'appartement de Nami, ça elle ne cessait de le lui rappeler. Et de demander son loyer aussi...

-Aaaaaaace. Alors tu es enfin rentré ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu as osé laisser ta grande sœur toute seule à la maison.

La dite soeur se planta devant lui avec une mine boudeuse.

Ça c'était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre.  
D'habitude il était accueillit par des cris et des menaces du type « si tu ne paye pas ton loyer à temps de te crève les yeux et les donne à manger aux mouettes. »  
Bien que ce n'était pas désagréable d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement sans avoir peur de recevoir une poêle dans la tête à tout moment, Ace flaira tout de suite un mauvais coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander cette fois ? Tu as encore des tonnes de papiers à tamponner et tu va m'obliger à le faire à ta place c'est ça ? Dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu penser que moi, ta propre sœur, me servirait de toi ?

-Tu veux que j'la fasse courte c'est ça ?

-S'il te plaît, tu serais gentille, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher presto.

-Pfeuh. C'est vraiment fou d'avoir si peu confiance en sa famille. Mais puisque tu le demandes... Et puis c'est quelque chose qui pourrait de faire plaisirs. En fait, je connais une fille qui aimerait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup te rencontrer. Elle est très jolie et m'a promis des réductions sur mes magasins préférés si je lui obtient un rendez-vous avec toi. Tu te rend compte? N'est-elle pas charmaaante ?

La rousse avait tout lancé d'une traite, paraissant aussi enthousiaste que si on venait de lui proposer de devenir riche et propriétaire d'une plantation prospère de mandariniers.

- Et si je dis non ? Ce risqua Ace.

Le visage de Nami se renferma pour s'ouvrir à nouveau sur un sourire démoniaque, que dis-je, satanique.

-Je double ta dette.

Ace, ne voulant pas finir endetté jusqu'à sa mort et ce qui s'en suivrait, pour n'avoir pas voulu aller à un stupide rendez vous jugea bon d'accepter. Seulement une idée magnifique lui vint. Cela réglerait son problème de chantage avec Kalifa. Ouuuh, la gamine n'allait pas apprécier mais il serai tranquille pour les dix prochaines année.

-D'accord, mais je voudrais te demander une faveur en échange. Tu es libre demain n'est-ce pas ? Ne fait pas cette tête là, tu va apprécier. Tu te souviens de Kalifa ? L'étudiante malmenée par les élèves que tu as exclus il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

-Oui, Je me souviens. Celle qui est toujours vêtue d'un horrible pull à capuche trop large pour elle.

-Exactement ! Justement, elle voudrait quelques conseils en matières de vêtements. Et comme je sais que tu es une reine de la mode je me demandais si tu pourrais jouer les styliste pendant une après-midi...

-Oh ! Mais quelle idée géniale. Une après-midi entre filles. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Ça marche ! Tient ça tombe bien parce que ton rendez-vous est aussi demain après-midi. Super non ? Tu vas pouvoir nous déposer, ça me fera économiser de l'essence.

Ace était près à accepter ça pour voir la tête de Kalifa dans la voiture.  
Ce qu'il lui faisait était un véritable cadeau empoisonné.  
Après tout, la jeune blonde détestait la mode.


	6. Chapter 6

Gomeeeeenasaiiiiii pour tout ce retard... (pas tapeeeer) Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre :p

guimauve et sucre d'orge, j'vous aime

* * *

Bienvenu dans mon enfer personnel.  
C'est exactement ce que pensa Kalifa quand Nami débarqua en début d'après-midi avec Ace. Elle pensait sérieusement à trouver un moyen de le tuer en toute discrétion. Ou au moins de lui infliger le même supplice. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas dupe, il se vengeait de l'autre soir et ménageait du temps libre pour revoir l'autre fumeur de cigare.

Il ne l'a croyait quand même pas innocente à ce point là ? Non ?

Bref, elle était maintenant traînée par une folle rousse de magasin en magasin à qui elle ne pouvait rien répondre parce que c'était la principale de son lycée. Nami s'était mise en tête de refaire la garde robe de sa nouvelle protégée. Surtout que, sous ses sweet et t-shirt large, elle avait une morphologie plutôt avantageuse. Bon, pas autant que la sienne mais elle était mignonne quand même !

En fait, Kali était assez fine avait de jolies formes trop peu mises en valeur par son style vestimentaire.

L'objectif de la journée était donc de trouver des vêtements adaptés à la jeune étudiante qui lui plairaient aussi. Et quel challenge !

Elle ne se montrait pas très coopérative pendant les essayages. Mais Nami réussit au final à lui faire passer quelque habits qui lui allait plutôt bien !

Mise comme ça, les garçons ne manqueraient pas de retourner sur son passage et cela l'aidera sûrement à se faire d'autres amis plus fiables. On dit qu'il ne faut pas juger les personnes sur leur apparence mais, et ça tout le monde devait bien l'avouer, on à toujours plus de facilité à aller voir quelqu'un qui à l'air d'avoir confiance en lui et bien habillé que quelqu'un qui est éternellement engoncés dans des habits trop grand pour lui...

C'est cruel mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Trêve de pensée philosophiques et retour au shopping !

Ace arrivait devant l'appartement de Smoker, il était à peu près 15h ou un peu plus et, connaissant sa sœur, il savait que Kalifa ne rentrerait pas avant le début de la soirée. Il avait fait l'aller-retour assez rapidement. Tout à l'heure il était resté dans la voirture, donc Smoker ne savait pas qu'il savait que Kalifa était avec Nami. Seulement, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps. Son rendez-vous arrangé avec l'inconnue était prévu vers 16h30.

Il frappa et Hamaki ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Ce dernier eu un air surpris mais ne tarda pas à se reprendre.

-Salut.

-Bonjour ! Lui répondit Ace avec son habituelle jovialité.

D'ailleurs, il n'attendit pas l'invitation de Smoker et entra sans demander de permission.  
Il fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire. Quand vous entriez dans l'appartement vous débouchiez dans la cuisine avec à votre droite le plan de travail avec la gazinière, l'évier, le lave-vaisselle, les placards... et à gauche une table de quatre personnes avec ses chaises. Plus loin se trouvait le salon avec un canapé en vieux cuir face à une table basse et diriger vers la télévision qui trônait sur un petit meuble.  
Tout le mobilier était en bois légèrement foncé, les murs étaient blancs avec quelques touches de marron chocolat. Cette pièce était éclairée par une grande baie vitrée qui donnait elle même sur un balcon tout juste assez large pour y mettre une petite table de jardin.

Après son inspection rapide, il se retourna vers son hôte qui se passait une main dans les cheveux ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.  
Smoker se demandait ce que le surveillant du lycée faisait là et ce qu'il devait dire. Il décida de se lancer.

-Désolé... Pour l'autre soir. J'avais bu et c'était une erreur. Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir seulement ramené. Dit Ace avec un petit sourire en coin en se rapprochant sans que son interlocuteur ne s'en rende compte.

Le blanc piqua un fard mais se ressaisit.. Il n'allait pas se laisser décontenancer par un jeunot !

-Je l'ai dit, c'était une erreur. Répondit-il avec une mine sérieuse.

Ace ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il commençais vraiment beaucoup à apprécier la compagnie de Smoker. Il voulait même le pousser un peu plus loin.  
Il s'avança jusqu'à pratiquement être collé à lui. Heureusement, le brun n'était pas beaucoup plus petit qu'Hamaki. En fait, Le nez d'Ace arrivait à la hauteur des lèvres de Smoker.. C'était de telle sorte que, quand le brun parla, le blanc sentit son souffle dans son cou ce qui déclencha une vague de frisson de son échine jusqu'à ses reins.

-Qu'est-ce qui était une erreur ? Ça ?

Il leva un bras pour crocheter la nuque de son vis à vis et joindre leurs lèvres ensemble. Le brun mordit la lèvre inférieur du fumeur et pu entrer pour recommencer le même ballet acharné de la dernière fois. La bataille dura longtemps, ils finirent par se séparer pour retrouver leur souffle.

- Ou alors ça ? Murmura de nouveau le brun.

Ace glissa cette fois ses deux mains sous l'habit de Smoker pour explorer son torse, son dos... Il griffa ce même dos et commença à s'écarter.

-Si c'est comme ça, je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller.

Ace tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, il se sentit plaqué contre le mur

-Oï, oï, n'en fait pas une habitude.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Et encore moins dans ma maison.

Hamaki n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on se joue de lui comme ça. Et il venait de penser à une façon de se venger des plus drôle. Cette fois c'était lui qui allait rire. Après tout, il n'allait pas toujours laisser Portgas mener la danse.

Ace était encore une fois bloqué entre l'homme et le mur. Sauf que cette fois, il était dos à Hamaki.

Et après ce que ce dernier venait de dire, le brun fut surpris de sentir des mains se balader sous sa chemise. Une surprise que se transforma vite en excitation quand Smoker remonta jusqu'à ses boutons de chairs qu'il prit un malin plaisirs à triturer. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide quand il sentit les dents d'Hamaki dans son cou.

Il se mit à haleter quand les deux mains descendirent jusqu'à la barrière que constituait son pantalon.

« J'ai gagné. » Pensa brièvement Ace en se rendant compte qu'il avait réussi à pousser à bout Smoker.  
Seulement ce n'était pas aussi simple et le blanc n'avait pas oublié son idée de départ.

La ceinture fut vite défaite et le bouton ainsi que le fermeture connurent le même sort. Ace retint un gémissement quand Hamaki passa une main sur la bosse que formait le boxer d'Ace. Mais lui aussi commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
Smoker rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de celui qu'il plaquait contre le mur.

-J'aime vraiment pas qu'on me provoque. Mais il se pourrait que je refasses d'autre erreurs à l'avenir...

Sur ces paroles, Hamaki décolla Ace de la porte pour l'ouvrir et littéralement le jeter dehors. C'est dans cet état que se retrouva Portgas D, Ace. Dans un couloir avec le pantalon ouvert et une mine passablement ahurie.

-AAAAAAAH ! PERVERS !

Courir. Vite.

Une femme venait d'arriver dans le couloir où se trouvait Ace et, forcément, quand elle vit un homme allongé à terre, le pantalon grand ouvert dans une situation des plus... gênante, elle s'était mise à crier ce qui allait sûrement ameuter tout l'immeuble. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'a courir.

* * *

Comment ça je vous énerve avec mes demi-lemon qui aboutissent jamais ? Bah c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout ! :3  
J'aime bien frustrer les gens :D


	7. Chapter 7

C'est le paragraphe des excuses / explicatiooons

Je m'excuse du retard pour la publication de se chapitre

_Tu leur as jamais dit que tu posterais régulièrement..._

_Ta gueule toi !_

_Bah c'est vrai quoi, et puis de toute façon c'est qu'une bande de boulet. _

_...S'teuplait tais-toi sinon je te transforme en tas de viande morte. _

_..._

_J'préfère. _

Plus sérieusement. Je me suis rendus compte que je m'en sors mieux sur papier que sur ordi sauf que ça me prend du temps sur mes cours et que ça prend aussi pas mal de temps à retaper. Voilàààà Mais le chapitre suivant et déjà en cours d'écriture :)

Bisous sanglant by Cookie.

* * *

Saleté de fumeur de cigare. Pourquoi l'avait-il jeté dehors comme ça ? Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient commencé !  
Ace fulminait en sortant de l'immeuble. Il avait eu un mal de chien à sortir sans se faire remarquer. Il avait dû alterner entre l'ascenseur et l'escalier. Ça avait été un vrai clavaire !  
Il se dirigeait maintenant vers sa voiture. Il avait juste envie de prendre une bonne douche, froide de préférence, et de s'enfiler une bonne bière. Oui ça peut paraître cliché, mais c'est comme ça.

Quand Ace arriva chez lui et regarda l'heure. Il était sûr d'avoir oublié quelques chose mais quoi ?  
_Et. Merde._

Il était 16H, il prit sa veste et se précipita dehors

Il allait se faire scalper par Nami si jamais elle apprenait qu'il avait oublié. Remarque... Non, il préférait finir endettée jusque dans sa tombe que de subir le courroux de sa sœur.  
En fait, il se mit à penser que si le rousse courrait autant après l'argent, c'était pour rembourser tout ce qu'elle détruisait dans ses excès d'humeur.  
Depuis le début de leur cohabitation, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas être à l'intérieur de l'appartement lorsqu'il lui apprenait quelque chose pouvant l'énerver.

Il s'était vraiment bien amusé, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cet échange l'avait, mais moins qu'Ace, perturbé. Il avait faillit perdre le contrôle. Ça aurait été dérangeant, il ne tenait pas à ce que le brun le prenne pour acquis parce qu'il avait été un peu loin lors d'une soirée trop arrosée !  
Il regarda autour de lui. L'appartement faisait vraiment vie. Il se dit qu'il s'était vraiment habitué à la présence de Kali. Avec sa musique trop forte, son caractère bien trempé quand elle se décidait enfin à être elle-même. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été comme ça plus souvent au lycée. Si elle avait répondu avec autant d'insolence et de mordant à ces autres foutus gamins du lycée, aucun doute qu'il auraient pris un autres élève pour cible, quelqu'un de plus... Docile.

Il décida de sortir pour fuir le silence de l'appart'. Il pris sa veste, ses cigares et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, il se ravisa. Son briquet. Et s'arrêta devant la table basse, le prit et le contempla un instant.

Il sourit en repensant à ce que son oubli lui avait valu. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée un peu trop entreprenante et finit par sortir de chez lui. Un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Il pensait à tout et à rien. Mais surtout à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour passer le temps. Il était dehors et venait de sortir de son immeuble où l'anonymat faisait loi. Il ne connaissait même pas ses voisins de palier. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer d'engager la conversation la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait quelqu'un habitant au même endroit que lui.

Il continuait à penser à ça tout en continuant de tracer sa route. Smoker ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de sa fin d'après-midi. Est-ce que Kalifa serait bientôt rentré ?  
Il avait fait faire un double des clés pour elle, alors elle pouvait rentrer sans problème seule.  
Peut-être qu'il pourraient manger à l'extérieur ce soir ? La jeune exulterait quand elle saura qu'il n'y aura ni repas, ni vaisselle à faire. Et, lui serait content de ne pas manger des pâtes pour la cinquième fois de la semaine. Il soupçonnait l'adolescente de le pousser à bout pour qu'il fasse plus souvent la cuisine.  
Il finirait par lui offrir des cours de cuisine à son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il demande à Robin quand était-ce.

Il s'arrêta à ces deux dernières pensées. Cette petite n'était ni sa fille, ni sa sœur, ni aucun autre membre de sa famille. Mais elle avait, aujourd'hui, prit une place importante dans sa vie et, par la même occasion, son appartement. Très rapidement. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser des questions sur elle. Pourquoi était-elle émancipée ? Où était ses parents ? Étaient-ils encore en vie pour que personne ne l'ai encore réclamée alors qu'elle vivait chez un inconnu ? Où habitait-elle avant de venir s'installer chez lui ?  
Il repensa à son débarquement, elle n'avait pas ramené énormément d'affaires. Juste quelques vêtements, un réveille gros minet affreux, des affaires de toilettes dont une brosse à dent vert fluo et ses affaires de cours.

Ils faudrait qu'ils parlent de ça ensemble. Peut-être ce soir justement ?

Il soupira, sa tête était était remplie de de ''peut-être''.  
Le fumeur leva la tête. Ses pas l'avait mené devant le Baratie, un petit restaurant-bar qui servait de bons plats sans vous coûter un bras entier.  
Il se mit à espérer qu'il resterait une table pour ce soir, il arriverait sûrement à en trouver une. Il avait travaillé comme vigile dans la même rue et, à force de venir manger ici tout les midi, il avait noué des liens plus ou moins fort avec le personnel et le gérant. Surtout après avoir aider à foutre dehors quelques opportuns.

C'était un beau restaurant. Tout de bois fait. Les fenêtre ronde faisaient étrangement penser à des hublots de bateau. Deux de ces ''hublots'' géants faisaient office de baies vitrée qui donnaient sur la terrasse.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter là, l'intérieur attirait sûrement autant les clients que les plats servis ici. En effet, quand vous veniez manger ici, vous étiez littéralement immergé. Les séparations entre les banquettes était de grand aquarium qui étouffaient les bruit et vous garantissait un espace personnel que vous ne trouviez pas dans tout les restaurant. Kali aimerait sûrement cet endroit.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées divagantes pour entrer réserver. Il devait être aux alentours de 16h50, il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop tard mais se rassura en repensant à la promesse du gérant.  
Il poussa la porte, la pièce était séparée en deux. Le mur de droite était entièrement occupé par le bar et le reste l'était par les tables et les banquettes.

Il se dirigea vers le bar.

-Salut Shakky !

-Hey ! Salut Smo-kun, ça faisait longtemps. Tu viens payer ton ardoise ?

Des grommellements venant des clients présent accueillirent Hamaki. Apparemment la barmaid brune avait toujours autant de succès avait toujours autant de succès et le fait qu'elle l'accueil comme ça faisait quelques jaloux. Mais il remarqua aussi quelques regards surpris. Il sourit intérieurement, peu de personne pouvaient sortir de cet établissement sans payer. En fait il y avait juste lui, et il n'en était pas peu fière, le personnel et Zoro.

-Non merci, je venais passer le bonjour et réserver une table pour ce soir.

-Oh tu m'invite enfin !

Sa blague faillit faire étouffer un client. Elle quitta le bar cinq minutes et revint accompagnée d'un homme à la moustache blonde... impressionnante. Presque autant que la toque de chef géante qu'il portait. Sa moustache était si bien fournie qu'il la tressait et deux côtés et qui, par une mystérieuse force, tenait en l'air toute seule de sorte qu'elle formait un axe parallèle au sol.

-Bon retour Hamaki. Alors il paraît que tu veux une table pour deux se soir ?

Le fumeur ne fut pas surpris que la brune ait sût qu'il ne serait pas seul se soir. Elle avait un don pour savoir ce que voulait les clients.

-Ouais, mais je passais aussi revoir tout le monde. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la table, je t'ai promis que je t'en gardait toujours une pour quand tu venait nous voir. Surtout après les services que tu nous as rendu. Alors qui aura le plaisir de t'accompagner ce soir ?

-Ahaha, Sakky n'a pas réussi à deviner ? Je sens que je vais devoir protéger celle qui m'accompagne du flots de questions qu'elle ne manquera pas de lui poser quand nous arriverons.

Il dit tout cela avec un sourire tranquille, sachant très bien que la barmaid écoutait.

-Donc c'est une jeune fille. Tu vas briser le cœur de notre pauvre petit Luffy. Dit-il hilare.

-Haha, tu sais bien que ça fait déjà un bout de temps et que nous sommes passé à autre chose. Dit-il en ne quittant pas son sourire.

Il était sortit quelques temps avec le serveur du Baratie, Luffy. Mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils n'était vraiment que des amis et qu'il avaient juste eu besoin de d'évacuer la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre eux à force de jouer au chat et à la souris.

_Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. _

Le serveur brun déboula comme un boulet de canon pour sauter dans les bras du blanc et lui rouler une pelle magistrale que tout le monde put admirer. Smoker n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enlacer Luffy pour ne pas qu'ils tombent tout les deux à la renverse.  
En voyant le fougue du plus jeune, Shakky et Zeff se mirent à rire

Quiconque voyant cette scène pouvait aisément imaginer qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou du moins qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis.

Et c'est ce que pensa Portgas D. Ace. Une étrange douleur lui clouant le cœur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ! :p

Alors ça donne quoi ?


	8. Chapter 8

Même **_Disclamer_** que pour le reste des chapitre. Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages :)

Et j'ai plus de nouvelles de vous moi :'( Faut me dire si ça devient moins bien ^^ :p

* * *

Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, même si cela provoquait en lui un feu à l'intérieur de lui qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Cela commença par sa capacité à réfléchir, perdue. Puis ses battements de cœur, frénétiques. Enfin ses muscles, inexistants.  
Il voyait _son _Smoker, (car oui, dès le moment où il avait posé les mains sur lui, il lui avait appartenu) enlacé et embrassé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait remarqué l'entrée du fumeur dans le restaurant tout à l'heure déjà. Mai sil n'avait esquissé aucun geste. Il voulait le voir, l'observer, l'espionner, voir comment il bougeait, s'exprimait, se comportait. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas passé énormément de temps ensemble.

-Quelle horreur ! Agir comme cela en publique, ils n'ont vraiment aucune honte. N'est-ce pas ?

Ace se retourna vers la pétasse qui venait de parler. Elle l'avait vu regarder dans la direction des deux hommes et s'était sentie obligé de commenter.

Elle lui pompait l'air depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il espérait que sa sœur allait bien profiter de ce que la blondasse lui avait promis. Pour ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer.  
Il se retourna vers elle pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu :

-Pardon ?

La jeune femme lui sourit. Elle pensait sûrement avoir regagné l'attention du brun qui semblait ailleurs depuis le début de leur rendez-vous.

-Je trouve ça affreux qu'ils se comporte en publique comme ça.

Ace baissa la tête, préférant regarder la table plutôt qu'elle ne remarque son visage crispé par un début de colère brûlante.  
Mais il demanda quand même pour être sûr :

-Pourquoi ils n'auraient pas le droit ?

-C'est contre nature.

-_Dégage.  
_

La réponse avait claqué. Dure, sévère, et irrévocable.

-Hein ?

La blonde ne comprenait pas. Puis elle vit ses yeux. _Les_ yeux.

Ils étaient plus noirs qu'au début de leur discussion. Toute lumière avait déserté ses prunelle. IL ne restait que le noir, si sombre qu'on ne pouvait que se heurté à ces deux murs d'ombre.

-Hors de ma vue. Va-t-en. Je paierai ta commande.

Fébrile, la blonde partie. Elle ne se retourna que pour l'insutler avant de passer la porte. IL n'y prêta pas attention. Trop occupé à essayer de se calmer

Il avait pourtant finit par passer outre l'opinion des autres, surtout celles de ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais de voir le blanc se faire sauter dessus l'avait rendu... Sensible. Oui c'était le mot sensible. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

C'était un mot qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir rayer du dictionnaire si ça avait pu lui enleber cette impression qu'on lui charcutait la tête pour en faire du steak haché, qu'on lui enfonçait un pique à glace dans le ventre et une lame dans le cœur.

Tout ça. C'était trop. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé...

Sauf une fois.

Oui, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Il laissa un billet sur la table. Se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie  
Pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils sortaient ensemble ou bien que ce foutu fumeur de cigares lui avait montrer un seul signe d'affection... non ?

Il était pathétique

Le brun marcha donc vers la porte lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

-Portgas !

Il se retourna en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun droit de ressentir une telle colère. Aucun droit de propriété sur la personne d'Hamaki Smoker.  
Mais ces belles paroles s'envolèrent quand il vit l'air heureux sur le visage de celui qui lui faisait maintenant face.  
Il pensa que c'était sûrement à cause de l'autre serveur.  
Sa langue bougea d'elle même, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse à ce qui allait fuser.

-Il te reste de la bave au coin de la bouche.

Smoker le regarda et comprit qu'il l'avait vu avec Luffy. Cela effaça le sourire qui était apparu quand il avait vu Ace. Il pensait qu'ils allaient pouvoir prendre un verre et discuter ensemble mais il remarquait maintenant son air sombre.  
Il voulait parler avec lui de ce qui se passait. Même si il les magnait mal, Hamaki n'était pas effrayé par les mots. Ce n'était pas un sentimental. Il savait juste qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais ne savait pas encore quoi.

Il s'essuya distraitement les lèvres.

Devant le silence de Smoker, Ace tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et s'en voulait déjà assez de sa réaction. Hamaki resta surpris devant cette réaction. Il ne comprenait pas et commençais à saturer avec toutes ces question qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez aujourd'hui il décida qu'aller s'asseoir au comptoir, pensif.  
Il n'eut rien à dire que Shakky lui servit un verre d'eau. Il sourit mentalement, elle devinait toujours.

Et l, il n'avait pas besoin d'alcool pour lui embrumer l'esprit.

Il tenta d'analyser la situation.

Trois fois, c'est le nombre de moment qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

Deux fois, c'est le nombre de moment où ils sont aller un peu loin pour de simple connaissance.

Une fois. Une seule fois il avait senti qu'il venait de faire une bourde juste en se comportant normalement.

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si Luffy s'était jeté sur lui ! Et puis... il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Ace était là. Sinon il aurait réagit autrement.

…

Pourquoi se justifiait-il ?

Et puisqu'ils n'étaient, pas à sa connaissance, ensemble, pourquoi le brun avait-il eu l'air aussi énervé ?

Trop de questions.

-Tu devrais le rattraper.

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu La barmaid arriver.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Dans le fond. Il espérait que la brune pourrait tout lui expliquer. Ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi Ace était partit comme ça. Et pourquoi il se sentait coupable.

-Peut-être parce qu'il risque de ne pas revenir tout seul et que... Non oubli. Repondit-ele avait un petit sourire.

-« Que... » quoi ?

Il soupira devant l'air mystérieux de sa partenaire. Si elle était décidée à ne rien dire, il ne tirerait rien d'elle.

-Il y a certaine chose qui doivent-être découverte par sois-même car, sortie de la bouche des autres, elle perdent leur crédibilité.  
Il se fixèrent un moment avant que Smoker ne se relève pour aller confirmer sa réservation pour ce soir et ne retourne rejoindre Kalifa.

« -il te reste un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. »  
Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir cette phrase digne d'un adolescent pré-pubère jaloux.  
Et il ne manquerait plus que Smoker ne découvre _ça. __Cette chose_ qui s'était logée dans son cœur. _Cette flèche_ qui semblait s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait.  
Il voulait juste l'enlever. Enlever cette douleur permanente.

Does love hurts ?

Ace était rentré chez lui et s'apprêtait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'auto-flageller pour ce qu'il avait dit et vécu pendant cet après-midi.  
Seulement, la sorcière rousse ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle se rua sur lui, les sourcils froncé, le front barré de rides horizontales et les lèvres pincées.  
Autant de signe annonciateurs de colère.  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher de quoi il pouvait bien être accusé car elle commença à parler. Plutôt à hurler.

-Sadi m'a appelé pour me raconter le fiasco de cet après-midi. Elle était bouleversée, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer. Il voulait juste passer un petit moment suele pour faire le point, et parler de cette blondasse n'était pas vraiment relaxant.  
Il tenta de contourner sa sœur mais elle lui barra la route.

-Elle m'a dit que tu lui avait demandé de payer l'addition et que tu lui avait dit je cite « de bouger son cul et de foutre le camp » alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait !

Le brun décida de lui répondre. Outré par cette déclaration.

- Ah ! C'est la meilleur. Et elle t'as probablement dit qu'elle avait défilée avec la gay pride tant qu'elle y était !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport.

Ace prit une grande inspiration pour remettre ses idées en ordre et parler plus modérément.

-Le rapportn ma chère sœur, le voici. Premièrement, je ne lui ait pas dis ce que tu viens de me sortir là mais bien de_ dégager_ et de _s'en aller_...

La rousse s'apprêtait à lui répondre que c'était la même chose mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Attend! Deuxièmement, je ne lui ai en aucune façon dit de payer. C'est moi qui l'ait fait. Et enfin, tu m'as arrangé un rendez-vous avec une putain d'homophobe insupportable et sans aucune conversation ! - il reprit plus bas – Alors que tu sais bien...

Face à cette dernière réplique, Nami avait perdu toute animosité. Elle s'en voulait. Terriblement. Oui elle savait que son frère préférait les hommes mais l'avait tout de même envoyé à ce rencard stupide se disant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de tomber amoureux mais juste de passer un moment avec sa, maintenant, future ex-amie.  
Elle se dit qu'elle ne pensait vraiment qu'a elle-même. Juste pour des saloperies de réduction ? Son frère n'avait pas mérité ça. Il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça.

Elle se rappelait très bien le moment où...

Elle releva la tête pour s'excuser mais tiqua devant l'expression abattue de son frère. Il n'était, habituellement, pas aussi touché que cela par les propos des autres. Il y avait eu trop de réflexions, de brimades pour qu'il ne s'y soit pas habitué et n'ai finit par s'en détacher.

-Excuse moi Ace, si j'avais su.. Mais il y a autre chose non ? Ça va ?

Elle sût immédiatement qu'il ne parlerai pas.

-Je veux juste me reposer. Dit-il sans répondre à la question.

Nami laissa tomber le bras qu'elle avait tendu plus tôt pour lui barrer la route, il l'a dépassa pour enfin se barricader dans sa chambre.

La rousse s'assit sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien avoir mit son frère dans un état comme celui-ci ?

Elle réfléchit et repensa à une conversation qu'elle avait eut plus tôt avec la jeune Kalifa.

* * *

-Tu m'en voudra si je tue ton frère ?

Nami sourit, l'étudiante avait enfin accepté de la tutoyer pour leur sortie.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement ?

-Parce qu'il sait très bien que je déteste faire les magasins. Je lui ait raconté combien j'avais Haï Vivi pour m'avoir forcé à faire _ça_.

Le rousse pouffa, Kalifa avait prononcé « ça » comme si il s'agissait d'une chose abominable.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te forcerait à y aller si il sait que ça ne te plaît pas ?

L'adolescente la regarda étrangement.

-Bhin je sais pas si je peux vous le dire...

-Tu peux tout me dire, je sais tout sur mon frère, tu ne m'apprendra rien de nouveau.

-Bah vous voyez... L'autre jour, enfin il était tard et j'avais entendu des bruits dans le couloir. Donc je suis sortie pour voir ce que c'était et j'ai vu... J'ai vu - elle lança la fin de sa phrase à une vitesse impressionnante – SmokerEtAceEtaientEnTrainDeS'embrasser.

Kalifa guetta le moindre de signe de surprise chez sa principale mais elle remarqua seulement un petit sourire amusé.

-Et donc … ?

La plus jeune se détendit voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dit de travers. Donc elle reprit plus sereinement.

-Donc je me suis dit qu'il m'envoyait ici pour passer un peu de temps avec Hamaki. Comme je les avait interrompus... Voilà.

Nami fut contente de voir que la jeune fille n'était pas stupide et arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante à voir ce qui ce passait autour d'elle.

-Aaaah. Mais ils ne passeront pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je lui ai arrangé un rendez-vous avec une amie à moi.

La lycéenne était perdue. Ace aimait les femmes ou les hommes ? Et si il aimait les hommes, ce moquait-il de Smoker ? Elle n'aimait pas cette idée...

La rousse sembla saisir ses pensées et lui répondit

-Je te vois réfléchir. Ace est effectivement gay mais cette amie m'a proposé des bons de réduction sur mes magasins favoris. Ça ne se refuse pas !

* * *

Elle se mit à penser que, peut-être, cette discussion pouvait avoir un rapport avec l'humeur actuelle d'Ace.

Son téléphone sonna :

-Oui ?

-Allô ? Nami ? C'est Kalifa. Dis moi, Ace serais pas un peu bizarre de ton côté ?

Apparemment les grands esprits se rencontrent.

-Euh... Si mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que Smoker l'était un peu quand je suis rentrée. Et il a évité mes questions quand je lui ai demandé si il avait vu Ace cet dans la journée en me disant qu'on sortait pour dîner ce soir.

La conversation qui suivie fut classée confidentiel.


	9. Chapter 9

_C'était bien beau les excuses au dernier chapitre mais tu t'améliore pas. Procrastinatrice._

_Oh ça va hein. D'abord toi ta gueule j't'ai rien d'mander, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. _

_J'peux pas j'chui ta CONSCIENCE ! Si je pouvais me tirer ça ferais longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Qui m'a fichu un boulet pareil... _

_C'est pas ma faute si je souffre de la PAGE BLANCHE en ce moment. En plus c'est bientôt les exams' et je suis trop à la traîne..._

_Arrête de te trouver des excuses et retourne écrire! la tu les éclaires juste sur Kalifa. Et le reste, HEIN LE RESTE t'en fait quoi ?  
_

_FERME LA !_

_*censored*_

* * *

Mes parents n'avaient jamais été très présents pour moi et ma vie avait ressemblé à un mauvais remake de Cendrillon.  
mes parents, archéologues de professions étaient toujours en déplacement. On les envoyait dans les endroit hostiles, désert de glace, de sable, au milieu de populations peu accueillantes... Ils étaient les seuls assez courageux, ou fou, pour y aller volontairement. Ils disaient que les meilleurs choses se trouvaient parfois aux pires endroits.

Ils étaient de vrais passionnés, on le pouvait pas leur enlever ça. J'étais fière d'être leur fille en quelque sorte.

Mais à force de voyager en quête de vestiges d'ancien empire et de leurs trésors cachés, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils furent tués par des pilleurs de tombe nullement intéressés par la porté culturelle et historique de ce qui se trouvaient là-bas.

Fait divers « Deux archéologues tués sur un site » .

J'étais encore trop petite et je me demandait juste pourquoi papa et maman ne rentrerais pas pour mon anniversaire et pour noël. Et aussi pourquoi tout le monde était venu à la maison et pleurait. On est trop petit à cinq ans pour bien saisir la portée des mots « morts » « décédés », leur sens définitif et irrévocable.

On grandit et on doit expliquer aux autres pourquoi, nous, on ne fait pas de cadeau pour la fête des pères et des mères. Accepter les regards de compassion en emplit de pitié des autres.

Et c'est là qu'intervient le « mauvais remake de Cendrillon ». Bien sûre je n'était pas une princesse et mes parents n'était pas richissime mais j'avais une tante affreuse pour rôle de belle-mère cruelle. Madame devait souffrir de mégalomanie et du complexe de Napoléon en version féminine puisqu'elle compensait son manque de réussite dans sa vie par un contrôle maniaque sur les autres. Ce qui lui avait valu de se retrouver sans emploi à plusieurs reprise. Bref un véritable ange descendu du ciel ( noter bien l'ironie présente )  
La seule raison pour laquelle je me retrouvait à ses bons soins était qu'elle se retrouvait tout bonnement la personne la plus proche ( familialement parlant ) de mes parents.  
Le fait qu'elle ait du mal à tenir un emploi et qu'elle ait dû accueillir une bouche en plus à nourrir fut sûrement pour beaucoup dans son comportement... Ou alors c'était naturel chez elle.

J'étais donc à peine assez grande pour regarder au dessus de la table à manger qu'elle me faisait déjà faire le ménage, ce qui me valait les plus fréquente punition, (non mais vous avez déjà vu, vous, une gamine de six ans passer la serpillière correctement ? ) la vaisselle aussi.  
Plus tard, je fut astreinte à la cuisine et la lessive en plus du reste.  
Si seulement ce n'était que ça... Mais avec tout ça, je n'avait pas le temps de faire mes devoirs et je devint rapidement le cancre de la classe ce qui me valait de me faire réprimander et de devoir en faire encore plus a la maison : le cercle vicieux par excellence.

Dès que j'avais pu, j'étais partie. Emportant mes petites possession dans mon vieux sac en toile hérité de ma mère. Bien sûre elle avait prévenue la police. J'avais passé deux ou trois jours à errer sans but dans les rue, je ne me souviens pas très bien.  
Heureusement une amie de ma mère m'avait retrouvé et ramené chez elle. Elle ne m'avait pas emmené au poste et remise au bon soin de ma « famille ». Le fait que j'ai hurlé de panique lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle allait appeler ma tante dû encore une fois jouer en ma faveur.  
Avec soulagement j'avais découvert qu'en fait pratiquement personne ne la connaissait et donc qu'ils ne sauraient jamais où j'étais.

Je suis resté pratiquement deux ans chez elle. La police a abandonné les recherche et je put faire quelque chose de mes journées autres que rester cloîtrée dans l'appartement.

Ma sauveuse était professeur et avait décider de ne pas me laisser dans l'ignorance puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas m'inscrire dans une école, alors elle engagea des prof' à domicile.

J'avais entendu parler d'émancipation. Et a 15ans j'ai décidé que je l'étais. Mon hébergeuse a rit aux larmes quand je lui ait annoncé ça, je venais d'arriver chez elle à cette époque. Je ne le suis pas légalement mais c'est tout comme. Personne n'a d'autorité sur moi et encore moins depuis que je suis déclarée disparue et peut-être morte.  
Tout aurait pu continuer comme jusqu'à mes dix huit ans où je serait réapparu pour faire valoir mes droits sur ce que mes parents m'avait laissé et j'aurais pu continuer à vivre tranquillement.

Si seulement je n'étais pas un aimant à emmerdes. La femme qui s'était si bien occupé de moi, qui m'avait accueillit et traité comme sa propre fille, à fait une crise cardiaque. Je n'ai rien pu faire à par appeler les pompiers qui sont arrivés trop tard pour elle.  
Je dû me rendre à l'évidence quelques semaine après ça, j'allais devoir réapparaître et retourner avec la sale tante. Après quelques petits accords et menace échangés, elle consentit a me laisser vivre comme bon me semblait.  
C'est comme ça que je me suis trouvé à vivre seule dans un studio tenant plus du placard à balais que de l'appartement à vivre par mes propre moyens.

C'était l'histoire d'une pauvre enfant face à la dure vie.

Kalifa regarda autour d'elle, Smoker ne semblait pas surpris, juste concentré sur ce qu'elle racontait et sur les bouffée qu'il tiraient de son cigare.  
Shakky avait émit quelques joyeux jurons ponctuant le récit de temps à autres et quant à Luffy il restait fidèle à lui même de ce qu'elle en savait puisqu'il se goinfrait allègrement et mènerait sûrement le _Baratie_ à puiser dans ses réserves pour finir la soirée si il continuait comme ça.  
Elle observa ces deux derniers et les trouva aussi étrange l'un que l'autre. Mais ils n'était pas que ça, ils semblaient tout les deux être de grands amis de Smoker et en connaître un paquet sur lui.  
Ils lui avait déjà raconter comment Hamaki, ivre , s'était retrouvé à embrasser la plante verte à l'entrée du restaurant et à dormir sur la banquette en ronflant comme une locomotive.

Si il n'avait déjà connu Zef à cette époque, il aurait sûrement finit sa nuit sur le trottoir d'en face.  
La jeune fille se dit que la soirée allait sûrement être très amusante si elle continuait comme ça...

A un moment de la soirée où l'heure était déjà bien avancée, Smoker quitta leur table pour aller parler avec le chef, profitant d'une accalmie dans le service. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il connaissait un peu tout le monde ici.  
Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, Shakky brisa la silence qui s'était installé avec un petit sourire

-Quand Smo-kun est venu réserver une table pour deux, je m'attendais a quelqu'un de plus... âgé.

Kali sourit en entendant cela et décida de lui répondre franchement pour ne pas que Shakky pense qu'elle l'ai vexé.

-Ce vieux fumeur de cigares bon marché est un peu trop âgé pour moi en effet, et puis la place est déjà prise.

La dernière partie de sa phrase lui avait totalement échapper. Elle espérait qu'elle ne venait pas de faire une bourde monumentale en annonçant cela.  
Heureusement elle prit le sourire de la bar-maid pour ce qu'il était à décida que non, elle ne venait pas de lâcher une bombe pouvant exploser au visage du Blanc en laissant passer cette information.  
Shakky souriait effectivement et se disait que cette petite blonde avait du cran, qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier et qu'elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus avec elle.

- Et ce ne serait pas par un jeune brun impulsif aux nombreuse tâche de rousseur ?

- Mais j'ai pas de tâche de rousseur moi !

C'était Luffy qui venait de décoller de son assiette pour écouter la conversation. Kalifa commençait à être un peu perdue, pourquoi le serveur pensait-il qu'on parlait de lui ? Elle espèrait avoir rapidement une réponse.  
Ce fut Shakky qui lui en donna en s'adressant à Luffy :

- Luffy, ce n'est pas parce que tu saute dans les bras de Smoker à chaque fois que tu le vois que ça veut dire que je parle de toi, tu le sais bien. Et puis il faudrait que tu penses à arrêter de faire ça.

-Mouai. De toute façon je me suis fait engueulé par Zorro. Dit-il avec un air penaud. Mais il retrouva vite son sourire. Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

Finalement l'étudiante était toujours aussi larguée. Au lieu de répondre à ses interrogration cela n'en avait apporté que d'avantage. Comment ça Luffy avait sauté dans les bras à Smoker ? Pourquoi ? Et c'était qui Zorro ?  
Devant son air interloqué, La brune dut la prendre en pitié et décida de prendre les choses en main. Et puis cette petite avait l'air assez proche d' Hamaki. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à, enfin, trouver la personne qui lui fallait.

-Tu as l'air surprise. En fait Luffy et Smoker ont été ensemble pendant une courte période avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble. Elle regarda Luffy avec une sorte de tendresse protectrice avant de reprendre. Sauf que ce jeune homme ici présent à garder une vieille habitude qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Malheureusement cela peut effectivement porter à confusion et, hier, alors que Smo-kun nous rendait visite, le brun à dut les voir et est partit. Smoker à essayer de le retenir mais n'a pas réussit.

Kalifa essaya de trouver ce qu'était cette « vieille habitude » mais renonça rapidement et demanda des éclaircissement :

-Et... Il les a vu faire quoi au juste ? C'est quoi cette « habitude » ?

-S'embrasser. Il les a vu s'embrasser.

Kali bloqua un moment puis fit le lien, c'est pour ça que Smoker était étrange depuis qu'il était rentré. C'est parce qu'il avait sûrement dû se disputer avec Ace après que ce dernier ait vu cela ! Il n'avait, en effet, pas du le prendre bien... Non à y repenser, il avait du le prendre extrêment mal. La blonde eut un petit sourire en imaginant Portgas jaloux et énervé. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand elle repensa à sa conversation téléphonique avec Nami. Au vu de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, Ace n'avait pas seulement été énervé mais aussi touché émotionnellement.  
Si seulement il savait que cele n'était qu'un habitude pour le moins étrange qu'avait prise Luffy et que Smoker ni accordait aucune importance ou juste une portée amicale. Et encore c'était juste pour rendre jaloux un certain Zorro. Vraiment trop con.

Elle se demanda comment faire pour dissiper le malentendu qui risquait de tout foutre en l'air.

Shakky sembla suivre le cour de ses pensées et décida, après tout, d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- Peut-être que je pourrait t'aider ?

Seulement, une voix grave et bien connue s'éleva dans leur dos, mettant fin à tout début de plan ou complot. Ça dépendait du point de vue.

- Aider qui pour quoi ?

C'était Smoker qui venait de revenir et qui se demandait ce que ces deux là pouvait bien manigancer.

* * *

Je sais que je les mérite peut-être pas mais...

_"ça c'est sûr, tu les mérite pas" _

Ok... Pas de review alors ...


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeeey ! Vu le temps que j'ai mus à poster le dernier chapitre, je me suis dis que, peut-être, vous me pardonneriez si j'en postais un dans la semaine...

_Oh l'autre comment elle fait sa lèche botte. _

_Pas du tout. _

Donc voilà ce petit chapitre apparemment moins long que le dernier si j'en crois le nombre de mots affichés...

_Tu vois, t'es même pas foutus d'en faire un correct._

_Tais-toi, tu sais bien que tu gagne jamais._

_En attendant moi je me met pas à la bourre dans ma publication et mes études._

_..._

_Ah ah !_

**Votre inactivité me fait un peu peur... Auriez-vous abandonnez la lecture ? Pourquoi ? Quelque chose que vous attendez et qui ne viens pas ? Un problème avec la façon dont j'écris ? Les fautes peut-être ? Bref laissez moi un petit signe de vie si vous êtes toujours là :) Et n'hésitez pas a faire ****passer la fic si le cœur vous en dit :p**

_Ils répondront pas ! ils te haïssent ou t'ignorent, au_ choix.

_Juste un clin d'œil à "M" qui m'a laissé une review sur le chapitre... 8 je crois? Bref c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris mes bonne résolution et me suis décider à me sortir de ma fainéantise MERCI !_

Bisous sanglants.

(En fait j'aurais du le poster hier mais j'ai juste enregistrer les modifications comme une gourde... On fait comme si il était parut hier ? O:) )

* * *

Le temps semblait avoir perdu son sens pour réussir à se tordre en fonction des pensées, des envies, des complots, des regrets de chacun.

La semaine était passé avec une lenteur affreuse pour certain. Hamaki Smoker en faisait partit. Il avait ressassé ce qui c'était passé au _Baratie_ avec Ace pendant plusieurs jour. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion : il devait le voir pour lui parler de tout ça, lui expliquait que ce qui c'était passé avec Luffy ne revêtait aucune importance à ses yeux.  
Il ne savait pas encore exactement où cela allait le mener et ce qu'Ace lui répondrait. Il souhaitait seulement avoir une chance de lui expliquer et être sûr qu'Ace ne le fuirait plus.

Pour Kalifa, Shakky et Nami, ce début de semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Elles avaient pu mettre un plan sur pied. Le plus dur fut de convaincre Zef et Zoro, ce dernier plus que réticent à l'idée d'aider l'ex de Luffy. Pour Luffy, il avait juste fallut lui promettre de lui préparer un bon repas gratuitement.

Mais Ace n'avait pas été le seul à occuper ses pensées, Kalifa en avait aussi fait partie.

Il repensait à tous ce qu'elle leur avait dit au restaurant. Il se demandait quelles genre de menace elle avait bien pu proférer à l'encontre de sa tante pour que cette dernière accepte de la laisser occuper un petit studio seule et la laisse aussi habiter chez un inconnu.  
Il redressa la tête en entendu le bruit d'une porte. Quand on parlait du loup...

-Bonsoir le vieux !

Un grognement accueillit sa déclaration. Hamaki n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça, surtout qu'il n'avait que 29ans !

-Salut la gamine. Répliqua-t-il. Tout ce que Kalifa trouva à répondre fut une belle grimace. Ne part pas si vite, il faut qu'on parle deux minute.

L'étudiante stoppa et se retourna, en fait elle se préparait à se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et à appeler Nami ou Shakky.

-De quoi ? Elle se dit que si elle se montrait coopérative, quoique ce fut, il la libérerait rapidement.

-C'est à propos de ton studio. Je voulais savoir... Tu y retourne encore ou pas ? Ça va bientôt faire deux mois que tu vis ici non ?

-Non je ne m'en serre plus, je laisse les clés à Robin qui s'en serre pour partir lorsque ses parents se disputent trop violemment.

-Je vois. Je pense que tu devrais le vendre et rapporter toute tes affaires ici. Nous pourrions aussi accueillir Robin quand elle en aura besoin. Un studio inoccupé est un gouffre à argent et je ne veux pas que cela te retombe dessus plus tard.

A cette déclaration, Kali resta sans voix. Le vieux lui proposait sérieusement d'emménager chez lui ? Elle réfléchit à l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle avait déjà en quelque sorte emménager complètement chez lui. Elle n'était pas retourner à son ancien lieu de vie depuis près de trois semaines. Et puis la sale tante serait capable de lui demander de l'argent plus tard si elle découvrait qu'elle ne s'en servait plus. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle devrait retourner la voir pour ne pas qu'elle renouvelle le bail du studio et pour prévenir le proprio.

Mais le fait qu'elle abandonne ce studio donnait un côté définitif à son installation ici. En y repensant, ce n'était pas plus mal , la vie à deux avait de bons côtés... comme ne pas faire la vaisselle et la cuisine tout les jours.  
Et puis, s'il proposait même d'accueillir Robin quand elle en aurait besoin alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle refuserait  
En fait cela la soulagerai dans le sens où, malgré le fait que la bande de Vivi et sa bande ne soient plus en ville, elle restait toujours aux aguets quand elle était seule. Et puis, à la base elle était venue chez Smoker justement pour les éviter.

Finalement c'était une bonne idée.

- Tu réussira à supporter une '' gamine '' comme moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air rieur.

- Et toi à vivre avec un '' vieux '' fumeur de cigares comme moi ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Je pense qu'on devrait tout les deux pouvoir y arriver. Marché conclu.

L'accord était conclu. Comme ça, entre deux répliques lancées à l'arrache alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer des cours. Pas de discours grandiloquent ou de discussion interminable sur le bien fondée de cette idée.  
C'était rafraîchissant.

- Autre chose ?

- Non c'est bon, tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, maintenant il lui disait quoi faire.

-Merci... _Papa. _Dit-elle avant de déguerpir pour éviter un coussin qui volait dans sa direction.

Je voulais juste me terrer dans ma chambre. Mais Ô malheur, le travail n'était pas vraiment une chose négociable et je devait m'astreindre à cette tâche quotidienne... Bon, j'exagérais peut-être un peu. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça et l'entente entre les élèves, professeurs et pions était vraiment bonne. Pas comme dans son ancien lycée où les adultes et les adolescents étaient en lutte permanente.

Mais la travail n'était apparemment pas le seul obstacle à mon début de sociopathie aiguë. C'est ce que je me dis en entendant ma sœur tambouriner à la porte comme une forcenée pour essayer de me faire sortir de mon lit. Elle s'était mise en tête de se faire conduire par moi je ne sais où. J'avais cru comprendre que ça voiture était en panne ou un connerie comme ça.  
Elle aurait pu prendre la mienne me diriez-vous. Mais je refusais qu'elle touche à ma caisse. Elle était bien trop dangereuse sur la route pour que je la lui laisse.

Je me levait donc de mon lit avec la grâce d'un hippopotame sortant de son lac desséché et l'humeur d'un ours qu'on aurait sorti d'hibernation au beau milieu de la saison.

- Enfin levé ? M'agressa-t-elle. Pas trop tôt. En me voyant faire demi-tour, elle se reprit. Attend ! Non, non, non, tu ne retournera pas dans cette chambre... Bordel Ace sort tout de suite sinon je quadruple ta dette !

Menace habituelle... Peut-être justement parce qu'elle marchait et qu'elle était tout à fait capable de la mettre à exécution.  
Pas le choix. Demi-tour. On va l'emmener où mademoiselle le désire puis revenir tranquillement se morfondre sous notre couette.

Je conduisais tranquillement ne faisant pas du tout attention à la route, suivant seulement les indications que me donnait Nami. Étrangement, conduire me relaxa et améliora quelque peu mon humeur.  
Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais s'acharner sur son téléphone. Quand un sourire vint soudainement éclairer son visage. Hum... Pas très sain se sourire.

-Là tourne à gauche !

Je donnais un brusque coup de volant, coupant la route à une autre voiture et provoquant sûrement de futures trouble cardiaque à un homme sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?! T'es complètement J'tée ou quoi?

Cette remarque qui m'aurait habituellement valu une douzaine de noms d'oiseaux et d'épithètes tordus eut l'air de passer inaperçue.

J'aurais dû dire non, simuler une dispute avec Luffy ? Quelle idée merdique... Surtout pour aider celui qui … Raah ça m'énervait rien que d'y repenser. Mais bon. Si ça marchait, il ne s'approcherait plus de Lu'.  
En plus Shakky lui avait promit d'effacer la moitié de son ardoise.  
Et puis cela lui permettait de garder le brun survolté à l'oeil.  
Il l'observait un instant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la rue, les sourcils légèrement froncés. On voyait que rester en place lui coûtait, je pouvais sentir sa jambe tressauter à une vitesse folle, si nous n'étions pas assis, le pense qu'il n'aurait cesser de tourner en rond.  
Mon attention se reporta sur son visage

- Tu devrais regarder la rue, sinon tu ne les verra pas arriver ! Et puis cette Nami m'a fait vraiment peur, tu pense qu'elle serait vraiment capable de nous découper en morceaux ?

-C'est une sorcière. T'inquiète de toute façon ils vont s'arrêter en face, on aura tout notre temps pour se friter.

Au chat et à la souris. C'est à ça qu'ils jouaient tout les deux depuis un bon moment maintenant. Seulement, cela ne suffisait plus, j'en voulais plus.

- Luffy...

-Regarde Zoro ! Tu pense que c'est leur voiture ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur la route. Toujours au bon moment...


	11. Chapter 11

Heyhey ! z'avez vu un peu ? Trois chapitres en à peine une semaine :D

_Et t'es fière de toi ? _

_Bawai. Pourquoi ? _

_... _

* * *

Le vert se leva pour crocheter la chemise du serveur et le lever de force de sa chaise.

-Aaaaah ! Hey doucement.

-On est censé faire semblant de se disputer Lu'...

- Ah, oui s'vrai.

Le jeune brun avait une définition plutôt particulière d'un dispute. Pour lui, elles finissaient invariablement en bataille rangée. Il commença donc à balancer ses bras dans tout les sens, un peu au hasard. Il faillit atteindre Zoro à plusieurs reprises. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs du mal à en éviter quelques uns.

-Fait gaffe ! Tu va finir pas m'éborgner !

-Oh, pardon je voulais pas te faire mal.

_(Vous voyez bien leur conviction dans ce qu'ils font là hein... Okay j'me tire.)_

Zoro repensa à la scène au Baratie la semaine dernière.

- C'est un peu quand ça t'arrange. Railla-t-il.  
Oups. C'était partit trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de vraiment penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Malheureusement, le brun avait entendu.

- Hein ? J't'ai fait mal ? Où ça ?

Brusquement le vert lâcha la chemise de son partenaire et il arrêtèrent de se '' battre ''. Ce n'était probablement ni le meilleur moment ni le meilleur endroit mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Pas physiquement Luffy. Mais là. Il prit la main de son vis à vis pour la poser sur son cœur.

Il vit Luffy tourner la tête pour fuir son regard. Devant cette réaction il sentit filer son courage filer à l'anglaise. Il ne voulait même pas le regarder en face ?

- J'comprend pas. Lui répondit-il simplement.

-J'en ai marre. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Cette fois le plus jeune le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit ses prunelles briller. Ce dernier haussa la voix.

-Bah t'as qu'a partir alors !

Zoro chancela. C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Qu'il parte ? Mais c'était totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre ! Il ne comprenait plus rien et ça l'énervait.

-MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il devinrent rapidement le centre de l'attention.

-MOI NON PLUS JE VEUX PAS !

-...

Incompréhension la plus totale.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

-Parc'que t'as dis que j't'avais fais mal et que tu voulais arrêter de me voir. Mais moi j'veux pas, j'veux que tu reste avec moi.

Zoro chercha, quand avait-il bien pu dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Soudain il comprit. Il reprit plus doucement.

-Lu'... Regarde moi, tu va pas te mettre à pleurnicher hein ? Quand je disais que je voulais arrêter, ça ne voulais pas dire que je ne voulais plus te voir.

Le jeunot le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Décidément ce gosse ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Ça en devenait tellement frustrant que ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Il se demanda si le fait que le gamin exprime toujours ses pensées avec un franc-parler à faire peur ne le fasse pas ignorer tout de la subtilité, et donc, des sous-entendus.  
Il décida de lui montrer avec des actes plutôt qu'avec des mots puisque que cela semblait trop laborieux.

Il l'attira donc vers lui, le saisissant par les épaules. Il colla son front au sien.

-Si là, tu ne comprend pas alors je veux bien sauter d'un pont.

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres en douceur. Juste un baiser chaste pour lui faire comprendre. Il effleura sa bouche, savourant ce moment et priant pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier.  
Devant le manque de réactivité dont faisait preuve le brun, il décida d'appuyer un peu plus ses propres lèvres contre les siennes. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.  
Enfin, il réussit à obtenir une réaction.  
Effectivement, de manière inattendue, ce fut Luffy qui prit les commandes, se montrant d'une voracité identique à celle dont il faisait preuve à table. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux pour se rapprocher encore plus.  
L'idée que Luffy aurait aussi faim de _ça_ que de nourriture n'aida pas Zoro à garder les idées claires, bien au contraire.

Ils finirent tout de même pas se séparer...

Sous les regards soit détournés, soit attendris de leur public de rue auquel il n'avait même pas fait attention. Ils récoltèrent même quelques applaudissements où sifflements d'encouragement.

-Alors t'vas pas me laisser hein ?

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait finir par attraper un torticolis à force de le faire mais Luffy était vraiment désespérant parfois.

- Comment est-ce qu'il faut te le faire comprendre ? Je t'aime.

Luffy eut un sourire malicieux. « Embrasse moi encore, je comprendrais peut-être mieux ».  
Zoro ne se fit pas prier.

~  
Shakky, avait tout observer depuis la fenêtre du Baratie qui se trouvait en fait juste en face de la où s'était installés les deux tourtereaux. Et qui était aussi le lieu où Nami et Ace devait se rendre. Elle eut un sourire bienveillant envers Zoro et Luffy. Ils n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour la surprendre... Eux et tout ceux qu'elle côtoyait aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle restait ici d'ailleurs. Pour avoir le plaisirs de pouvoir faire face à l'imprévu.  
Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait d'y mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça. Et que cela n'aurai pas seulement aider Smoker et le jeune Ace mais aussi deux personnes de plus. Et c'était tant mieux. Depuis le temps qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Quand à Nami, elle retint son souffle. Elle ne savait pas comment Ace allait réagir en voyant ça.

« Quels bandes de crétins. » pensa-t-elle brièvement. À la base ils devaient juste simuler une dispute du couple dans laquelle Luffy aurait crier, pour bien se faire entendre d'eux, que Smoker n'était qu'un simple ami bla bla bla... Bref, quelque chose de simple à comprendre en soit non ? Mais bon... Elle aurait dû se douter, d'après la description qu'avait faite Kalifa de Luffy, qu'il y allait forcément y avoir un problème.

Restait à voir comment allait réagir Ace. Ils étaient tout les deux sortis de la voiture au moment ou Zoro avait colleté le jeune brun et Nami l'avait vu se figer en voyant que celui qui était ''menacé'' était l'homme qu'il avait vu avec Smoker la semaine dernière. Heureusement l'altercation, le détourna de l'endroit où il venait de se garer et donc de l'enseigne du Baratie... Ouf.  
Mais elle l'avait bien vu son regard se durcir et ses poings se serrer.

-Bon on à quelque chose à récupérer à l'intérieur. Tu me suis ? Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Ace se demanda depuis quand sa sœur lui demandait quelque chose. Non pas que se soit dérangeant, mais d'habitude, elle avait plus tendance à ordonner et à menacer. C'était... Bizarre.  
Il la suivit à l'intérieur tout en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était qui se type ? Un coup il le voyait sauter sur Smoker et celui d'après, il se disputait avec ce qui semblait être son petit-ami du moment. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce Hamaki sait que le brun entretient une relation avec ce mec aux cheveux verts ? Ou bien est-ce que le jeune le trompe ?  
Foutoir totale.

C'est seulement en entrant là dans le bâtiment qu'il le reconnu. C'était un comble non ? Ne pas reconnaître une bâtisse aussi originale, sortant de l'ordinaire comme aucun autre restaurant. Et ce n'était pas partout que l'on retrouvait autant d'aquarium dans une pièce. La pensée l'effleura que cela demandait sûrement beaucoup d'entretien.

-Je sors. Dit-il simplement à sa sœur.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai besoin d'aide moi ! C'est à cause de ton rendez-vous qui c'est mal passé la dernière fois avec Sadi ? Allez, arrête d'y penser, c'est finit et puis je lui ai rendu les réduction et elle n'est pas prête de revenir me voir.

- ça n'a rien à voir. Je sors c'est tout, je t'attendrais dans la voiture.

Nami grogna. Puis adopta une voix douce, digne de celle d'un ange.  
« U_n ange déchu oui... Pensa-t-il plus tard. » _

-Ace... Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu refuse de m'aider hein ? Alors tu va venir m'aider a porter les caisse de mandarine que j'ai réussi à avoir en solde. Maintenant.

Le brun hésita longuement, serrant et desserrant les poings au fur et à mesure des balancement de sa décision.  
Mais il fit finalement demi-tour. Non sans dire qu'un jour il trouvera le moyen de se venger et de bien faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord.  
Comme si cela allait pousser Nami à l'autoriser à s'en aller.

-hum j'ai oublier quelque chose. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre juste deux minutes, j'ai oublier quelque chose dans la voiture. Je reviens. T'as qu'a m'attendre là. Elle désigna une banquette d'angle éloignée de l'entrée. Et son ton ne souffrait d'aucune réflexion.

Il fit la moue avant de décider que, si elle prenait trop de temps, il pourrait toujours piquer un somme sur le siège.

C'était l'heure. Kalifa n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Shakky était sûrement déjà dehors. Tout le monde devait avoir presque déserté la place.  
Ace alla s'asseoir sur sa banquette et ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait dans le restaurant. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, de revenir ici.

Il ne fit pas attention au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Quoi de plus normal dans un lieu public qu'une porte qui grince un peu ? Annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client, d'un ami, d'un habitué.  
Il ne fit donc pas attention à _qui _entrait. Il aurait peut-être dû. Si il avait été plus rapide alors peut-être il aurait réussi à l'éviter...

Il ne vit donc pas Smoker entrer seul. Se demandant combien de temps mettrait Kalifa à le rejoindre. Il savait bien que quand elle s'y mettait, elle pouvait devenir un puits inépuisable de paroles et d'idées plus farfelues les une que les autres. Ce n'était pas souvent, mais quand cela se produisait... C'était impossible de l'arrêter. Et elle venait de croiser Robin sur le chemin. Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir pour prendre sa place favorite, la troisième en partant du fond de la salle.

C'était beaucoup trop calme. Et il ne voyait aucun membre du staff. Shakky, Zef, Luffy, Sanji... Personne. Où étaient-ils tous passé ?  
Puis il s'arrêta, il voulais bien se jeter sous un train si ce n'était pas Portgas là-bas.

Le blanc s'approcha de la banquette, Ace tourna la tête vers lui en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher et penser que c'était sa sorcière de sœur.

-C'est pas trop t...

Il s'arrêta en plein élan, remarquant qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Salut Portgas. Le salua le fumeur de cigare.

Smoker ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Le brun se leva, le contourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il le vit s'acharner sur la poignée avant de se retourner.

- C'est toi qui à bloqué la porte ? Demanda Ace d'un ton sec.

-Non, je n'ai pas touché à la porte. Lui répondit le blanc automatiquement. Ne se demandant qu'après pourquoi il était aussi froid. Lui qui était si énervé la dernière fois. Son ignorance le glaçait plus que tout éclat de voix dont il aurait pu faire preuve.

Il se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Il tourna la poignée dans tout les sens mais en vain. Il essaya d'ouvrir la baie vitré mais elle était fermée à clé elle aussi. Il fit signe à Ace d'attendre avant de se diriger vers la porte des cuisines. Fermée, encore.

Il retourna près de son, pour le moment, voisin de cellule, puisque le restaurant eut l'air d'être bouclé à double tour.  
Il regarda dehors pour apercevoir Shakky avec un petit sourire accroché au visage, le même qu'arborait Robin les bras croisés tandis que Kalifa lui faisait de grands signes d'encouragement. Se trouvait à côté d'elle la principale du lycée de Kali qui semblait hilare. Il ne sut pas pourquoi.

Il se retourna vers Ace.

-Je crois qu'il nous ont enfermé à l'intérieur.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :)


End file.
